


And We Danced

by magequeen2020



Series: Dancing to Mythal's Music [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ancient Elves (Dragon Age), Eventual Romance, F/M, Immortality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequeen2020/pseuds/magequeen2020
Summary: This was my original work that I was going to publish first until I got the Modern Girl in Thedas bug.  So there may be similarities down the line this is what would have happened in my world if there wasn't the Modern Girl aspect.  It's going to have a slow start, I think, but hopefully worth it.Bioware owns Dragon Age/ Misuina is mine.





	1. Chapter 1

Misuina made her way into the inner chambers of the temple.  She knew the way well having grown up in this temple for the first quarter century of her life.  It was the temple physically the farthest away from where Mythal herself generally resided but that mattered little with the Eluvians to travel through.  She remembered fondly as a little girl finding all the hidden chambers and passageways and generally being in the way of the Sentinels stationed here, although they were fairly tolerant of her constant questions.

She made her way up that last staircase toward the inner chambers when she sensed him behind her.  Abellas was one of Mythal’s most trusted sentinels and been her own teacher in hand to hand and dagger combat. 

“You are getting careless if you hoped to sneak up on me.”   She smiled at him warmly.  He was as close to a father figure as she had, though she would never tell him that.

His answering chuckle was comforting and familiar. “I know better Da’len.  You have learned more than I could ever teach you.”  He nodded at her.

“Only through the graciousness of Mythal and her patience.” She smiled at him warmly continuing into Mythal’s inner sanctum where she had been summoned.  She had not yet finished taking care of the latest run of slaves to Fen’Harel’s sanctuary, so she hoped that whatever Mythal required would not delay her overlong.  She had many women and children in this run and if Andruil got wind of them there would be difficulties she would rather avoid.  She felt confident they were as safe as she could make them, but she always felt better personally ensuring it.  And then she would see him again as well.  It had been almost a year, a blink of the eye, truly in the scheme of things, but still she missed his embrace, the feel of his lips on hers.  She stopped her train of thoughts as she caught site of Mythal near the archway to the windows.

Getting down on bended knee in the middle of the room, she felt rather than saw Abellas do the same behind her. 

Mythal came over to her and clucked her tongue.  “This ends now, rise, my dear.”

Rising to her feet, Misuina gave Mythal a questioning look.  Mythal motioned for her to sit taking a seat herself on one of the many cushioned couches circling the room.  Misuina sat in one corner of the one closest to her and Abellas sat on the opposite side, across from her and facing the doorway they had come through.  Mythal was between them.

“I have so much to tell you, and it grows late.” Mythal started, her kindly smile reaching her twinkling golden eyes.  “Please do not interrupt me; I have a need to bare my secrets to you this day.   So I ask you to hold your questions until I am done.”

Mythal waited for her nod of acknowledgement before she started.

“You know that you have always been special to me.  I raised you here, had you trained with the best teachers, trusted you with my deepest secrets, save one, and always trusted you to carry out my commands without failure.   The reason I knew this would be is that you are flesh of my flesh and blood of my blood.”  She closed her eyes briefly and in that moment, Misuina could feel an immense warmth flow through her, it was like she was waking up to true power for the first time.  She stared in shock at her master, the one she was sworn to serve, the one whose slave markings she bore on her cheeks.  She glanced at Abellas who only looked at her with a thoughtful look, as if he had somehow had confirmed something he had suspected.

“You are the product of myself and Elgar’nan but he does not know of you.  I took the time to hide you from him and from the others.  I received a vision when I conceived you of the danger you would be in should you be found out.  I trust my visions and therefore, I did not ever allow anyone to know of you, taking myself into seclusion and hiding from the rest while waiting to give birth to you. 

When you were born I brought you here to keep you safe, no one could know that you were my own so I hid you as a slave in my remote temple.” She paused at that, staring off as if caught in a memory. 

“It was out of love that I did this, believe me.” She continued.  “Had your father known about you, he would have sacrificed you to win a war that was petty and insignificant and you would not now be in the position to be important to the future that you are now.” 

“No one questioned your absence for so long?”  Misuina frowned, trying to remember her furthest back memories. 

“It was not the first time I had been gone for more than a year.  I am a busy woman, and time is of no concern to a being that is immortal.  I was seen a few times; always in a way that no one would see or notice you growing inside me.   I even gave birth alone in one of my sacred groves after ensuring that no one could interfere.   The first anyone saw of you was when I arrived with one of my handmaiden’s children to give to my trusted servants here to raise until such time as you were old enough to be useful.  That was the story told to all.  And if anyone suspected they did not show it.”  At this statement Mythal glanced at Abelas and smiled slightly.

“No one would have thought you would have a child in secret since its legitimacy is not questionable.”  Abelas intoned quietly into the conversation.

“Precisely.  You have the best physical features from both Elgar’non and I, his blue-green eyes, my face, his dark hair.  Keeping you hidden kept you safe.  Until you were old enough that only thing that people would see would be the slave markings, which were put there to protect you.  That you also gained a significant amount of power form both of us was suppressed until now.” 

Misuina tried to remember back to when she had received Mythal’s markings but could not.  She shrugged; it was rather irrelevant to the scheme of things anyway.  She had a new awareness.  She could sense things both here and even into the fade, which was fascinating to her, since while she never feared the fade, had never really cared much to explore it either.  It was if a number of spirits were rejoicing at someone waking up.  Indeed she could feel a spirt of wisdom, kindness, compassion and valor not far from her.  She quickly snapped her attention back to Mythal who had stopped talking.

“So what does that mean going forward?  There must be a reason you are telling me this now.”  She glanced from Mythal to Abelas and back.

“Indeed, you can feel your full power now, can you not?”  Mythal smiled knowingly at her.  “It is time for you to prepare yourself for your real purpose.  There is a dangerous time approaching.  One which I will not live through in this form.”  Mythal raised her hand up to forestall any argument.  “I have foreseen it and it will come to pass.  I have taken precautions; I still have a trick or two up my sleeve to foil the plans so carefully lain against me.  I will not be gone completely.  However, I will not be as you know me and I will be out of reach.   But fear not, you will not be awake to experience any of the upcoming conflict.  I need you to enter into Uthenara.” 

“Fen'Harel is going to take some drastic actions when I am murdered and I do not want you to be affected by that in anyway.  You will sleep here at my temple where my well lies.  When you awaken you will learn everything you can about the new world you are in and then you will take steps to prevent the Fen'Harel from making things worse.  In his anger he will do something very devastating and foolish, but once it is done it is done.  He will get it into his stubborn head that he must fix it by destruction again.  When in reality there is a much better way.  You must figure out the better way and convince Fen’Harel that he need not end the world of that time to try and bring the world of this time back.”

She sounded equal parts exasperated and amused while she talked of Fen’Harel’s actions. 

“You do not want me to stop him now?” 

“No,” Mythal looked at her sternly.  “You cannot, things must happen, whether we wish them to or not.  While I can get glimpses of what is coming, nothing is certain, but we must dance the dance that is given to us.”

“Abelas and the sentinels will watch over you.  Wear this amulet into Uthenara.”  She put an amulet with a blue glowing crystal around Misuina’s neck before turning to Abelas.  “Abelas, sealed here in my temple you and the others will be safe from the outside world.  When it is time for her to wake from Uthenara, the amulet will let you know.”   She frowned slightly.  “Seal her in the Uthenara chamber that is mine.  If anything should happen to you in the intervening years, the amulet will wake her on its own eventually.”    She looked into Misuina’s eyes.  “When you do awake, take time to learn about the world before heading into it.  Do not proceed blindly.”

“Abelas,” She turned back to him.  “I give you my most precious things, even more precious than the Vir’abelasan.  Protect her with your lives.  But let her go when it is time.”

Abelas nodded at Mythal.

Mythal rose and came over to take Misuina’s hand.  “My daughter, you have the blood of the most power beings in creation running through you.  Never forget who you really are.  Remember all that you have learned and let it serve you.  Remember also who you really are inside, the person you have made yourself to be.  Also remember your feelings for Fen’Harel, the feel of his embrace.  He does not always think before he acts, I think he needs you in his life, whether he wants to admit it or not.” 

Misuina blushed at the thought of Fen’Harel’s embrace but tried quickly to suppress it.  Mythal, ever observant, was quick to see it.  “Do not worry my dear child; I strongly endorse any relationship between you and Fen’Harel.  It is only unfortunate that it will be some time before you can fully pursue a relationship.  When the time does come, grab on with both hands and leap.  That is the only way you can learn how to fly.”

She frowned looking into Misuina’s face.  “You will not need those anymore in sleeping, nor would I have my daughter marked a slave anymore.” She waved her hand and Misuina felt her cheeks warm slightly where the markings were.  She raised her hand to her face but she knew that the markings were gone.  She had seen Fen’Harel remove them from other’s faces when she brought him a new group of refugees and rescued slaves.  But had never once thought of having her own removed by him.  He never suggested it either perhaps because of his loyalty to Mythal.

“Embrace your new power, when you wake you will need all of it.”  Mythal pulled her into an embrace and Misuina savored the warmth of her mother for the first time and the last.  She felt slightly ashamed of the moisture she could feel gathering in the corners of her eyes.  Mythal pulled back and tsked at her before bringing her sleeve up to gently wipe the tears away.  “You have made me so proud, you have no idea how hard it has been not to acknowledge you as my own.  Whatever future awaits you, I will be proud to have seen you grow and become the unique powerful Elvhan you are.  Go now to your rest, and prepare for your future.  Do not worry about the last group of freed slaves; I will see them safe to Fen’Harel.”

She turned then and walked through the glowing Eluvian.  Misuina watched until the eluvian had faded and then turned to Abelas.  He nodded at her, “Shall we head down to the chambers.  You should have one last meal before you go to Uthenara.”  They were about to leave the room when the Eluvian suddenly lit and a figure emerged.  Misuina pulled her daggers in case and Abelas also took on a fighting stance.  But Misuina smiled when she saw the familiar braids and armor of Fen’Harel come through.  Abelas glanced at her and nodded at the door before leaving the room.

Fen’Harel looked up as he came out of the Eluvian. He was looking for Mythal to ask her advice on dealing with Dirthamen.  He had come to this temple as a last resort in trying to find her.  He was mildly shocked to find Misuina in the room. 

“I thought you were on a run,” He mused quietly, almost to himself. 

“Mythal summoned me.  I have been assured they are safe and will soon make their way to your sanctuary.“  She smiled somewhat sadly, knowing this was the last time she would see him for however long she would be sleeping.

He walked over to where she was standing, reaching out to embrace her.  She stepped into his familiar arms willingly.  Longing for the familiar feelings he stirred in her.  She didn’t realize she was trembling until he looked own at her with a questioning look. “What is wrong Vhenan.”

“Nothing,” She said too quickly, she should have known he would feel it.

He gave her a look.  He could tell she wasn’t being truthful with that statement but could find nothing to question her about.  He was having enough difficulty resisting the urge to grab her and kiss her until she yielded to him completely.  He masked this by examining her more closely.  She had been crying and it was all he could do to take her back in his arms to comfort her.  He knew she was stronger than that and would not appreciate him trying to coddle her.

Misuina could tell he knew she was hiding something and yet as always his cool reserve and mask were in place.  She wished she had the time to break it but time was a luxury she was running out of.   They had indulged in some passionate encounters, some that had been extremely risky.  But always when others were around he was nothing but respectful to her.

Instead of pressing her further he simply asked, “Was Mythal here then?  I was looking for her; do you know where she might be heading now?”

“I do not know exactly…” Just then they heard the keening of the birds in the temple, their loud cries causing Misuina to pull back and draw her daggers on reflex.  Abelas ran into the room and looked around wildly before heading over to the large looking mirror on the other side of the room from the Eluvian, speaking an enchantment they could see into one of Mythal’s other temples.  Mythal’s servants were running all over, being chased by others wielding daggers and magic, killing the servant’s randomly.  Just then the Eluvian in the room lit up.  A sobbing servant coming through before it went blank behind her.  In her face was cut the symbol of Andruil.

She was sobbing when Misuina ran over to catch her as she fell to the ground.  She rocked the girl gently whispering comforts to her. She recognized her as one of the slaves that was on her last run.  Shocked she met Fen'Harel's eyes.  Had she not felt the rage building inside herself she might have flinched at the rage she saw in his eyes.

The girl looked up at Misuina and then past her, where Misuina could sense Fen’Harel also coming to heal the wound on her cheek.  “They murdered her.  They murdered Mythal, they took her and stabbed her, so much blood.  They made us watch and called her a traitor for supporting you.”   The girl seemed to lose all sense then and fainted.  Misuina gently set her on the ground.  She looked at Abelas and at Fen’Harel.

“I’m going.” She started to the Eluvian, only to have her arm grabbed by Abelas. 

“You cannot, you know what your orders are.  You cannot disobey even with her death.”   The severe look in his eyes made her pause.  “She was likely allowed to escape in order to lure more of Mythal’s people there to make it easier to get rid of them”

Fen’Harel's hands clenched at his side as he stared in shock, processing the information they had just seen.  They had killed Mythal.  The girl’s last words were damning in their accusation.  It was because she had been more open in supporting his efforts recently.  They could not get to him so in their desperation they had killed the one that would trust them enough to let them close.  They hoped he would become reckless if they killed her. He looked over where he could see Abelas and Misuina having some kind of argument with their eyes.  They were glaring at each other.  Finally Misuina bowed her head and nodded it in acceptance. 

She looked at Fen’Harel.  “I am not allowed to the leave this temple for now.  I cannot visit justice upon them.“   She seemed resigned. 

She looked at him with such sadness in her eyes and something else he couldn’t place.  He longed to take her away with him to protect her from the same people that had killed Mythal.  She was Mythal’s blade, as close to Mythal as anyone and the one Mythal sent when she needed something done efficiently and effectively.  He had felt deep gratitude the day Mythal had summoned Misuina to a meeting with both of them and then asked Misuina to be in charge of helping the escaped slaves get to Fen’Harel without getting caught and killed.  That was before he even considered the idea that he might someday grow to love her.

Misuina looked into Fen’Harel’s eyes.  She noted the change from sadness to rage and anger in them and knew that whatever Mythal had been warning her about was not far from happening.  She knew that one way or the other their dance was playing and they must dance the steps to the end, as Mythal had instructed.  She walked over to where he stood next to the Eluvian.  “If they have killed her, you may well be next.” She shuddered at the thought.  The sadness that entered her voice was real.  Her feelings for him had never left her in doubt; it was only his position in comparison to hers that held her back in the past.  Now she realized she was his equal.  Not that there was time to pursue what that meant.  While he had never let their differences in position stop him from pursuing her in the past if he were to know the truth then he would have likely been more insistent in his pursuit.  

Abelas came and lifted the servant off the floor and carried her from the room leaving her alone with Fen'Harel.  She reached up and traced his cheek with her hand, marveling at his smooth skin.  He groaned and then pulled her to him embracing her like he was scared to let her go.  “I must go and see what is happening Vhenan.”  He leaned back and looked at her, his face puzzled, before his hand came up and traced her cheek, as she had done earlier. “Your markings are gone.”

“Mythal before she left, she removed them.  She did not want me to consider myself her slave.”  Misuina smiled sadly, letting it stay at the half truth.  “Her last act, as it would seem.  I have a duty to carry out for her.  I cannot fail her now, even…” she trailed off. 

She looked at him memorizing the planes of his face, the color of his beautiful blue gray eyes.   She noted how tall he was compared to her, even though she was tall as well.  She couldn’t help the shiver of fear that coursed through her.  What if they killed him before he could do whatever it was that Mythal said he would do. 

“You must be careful; I could not bear it if something...”  He hushed her with a kiss, groaning when she opened up to him.  The longing and desperation at knowing this would be the last kiss between them feeding into her emotions.  She clung to him as long as he let her and breathed in his scent while their lips and tongues explored.

He pulled away but not before she could see the passion in his eyes.  She stepped back to make it easier, even though it was one of the hardest things she had done. 

“Go.” She whispered.  He nodded and stepped through the Eluvian with one look back at her.  When he was through she grabbed up one of Mythal’s candlesticks and swung it repeatedly with all her might until all that was left where tiny shards of shattered glass and splintered wood, then she incinerated those remaining pieces for good measure.  “My love” she fell to her knees.  Mother, she thought with sadness.  I hope that wherever you have gone, you are well.

That was how Abelas found her when he came back into the room after hearing the smash of glass.  He understood why she had done it.  It was to cut off any link that anyone may know about from being used to get to this temple.  It was an additional measure of protection for the temple.  The other Eluvian could only be active by someone possessing the powers of Vir’abelasan or by one who Mythal had personally given the power too.  Abelas was among those with the power.  And he knew that now Misuina had the power as well.

Abelas walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  She started a bit but then nodded and rose.

She followed Abelas from the room clutching the amulet at her chest she followed him to the Uthenara chamber. 

“You should eat before you enter.”  Abelas gave her arm a sympathetic squeeze.  “Mythal is never wrong, I would not doubt that she is somewhere fine.  It is what Fen’Harel will do that I would worry about.  He’s far more unpredictable.”

“Yes,” She agreed.  “However, whatever he does it will be done because he doesn’t think he has a choice.” 

“The claim of many of those that make horrible decisions and try and justify them.”  Abelas said in a rejoinder.  He smiled to soften the statement.   “This will not have been easy for you, so much put on you with so little time to deal with it.” 

She was spared from answering by one of the remaining servants bringing in a tray of food.  She looked at the food but she did not have an appetite.  Abelas watched her eye the food and sighed.  “You will need to eat; the food will sustain you for the initial time until you settle in.  I know it seems less than appealing right now but trust me, you must eat as if it’s the last meal you will have in a long time, because it is, especially since this is your first Uthenara, it will take a bit for your body to make the adjustment to true sleep.”

She ate and soon was done with what she could eat.  When she had eaten enough for Abelas to be satisfied he stood up.  Two more serving girls came in.  “They will take you to prepare you, a bath and a fresh sleeping dress.  I will meet you in your sleeping chamber.”  He walked out and she dutifully followed the two girls to a bathing chamber.  She soaked in the water, reflecting on everything that had happened.  She put a hand up to her lips; remember the kiss, the last she would feel for a long time.  She moved her fingers up to her cheek; she traced the lines of where her markings had been.  She got out of the water and walked over to the mirror standing in the corner and looked into it, seeing her bare face for the first time.  She had never really paid attention, she had seen Falon’Din a few times, now she saw her eyes were his and her hair was him.  He had the same striking eyes, but while he was dark and forbidding, the pale skin she had inherited along with the facial structure of Mythal made her rather striking.

Soon the serving girls returned with her sleeping dress.  She put it on and allowed them to brush her hair and arrange it in a simple series of braids down her back.  Soon they were leading her to a series of rooms deep in the temple.  They stopped before an ornate door with gold inlay of a tree.  She knew that symbol, it was Mythal’s own.  She entered the room and found Abelas waiting for her.  She saw the elegant bed in the middle of the room.  The sides carved with beautiful design of gold and wood.  The room itself was a study in elegance.  She had never been allowed in these lower levels as a child and stories of evil creatures had kept her childhood self from going below the levels of the kitchens.

“Mythal’s Uthenara chamber.”  Abelas acknowledged the thought that had entered her head.  “She wanted you to use it.  It contains special enchantments that will help you be sustained and keep your powers preserved during sleep.   We will watch over you for the first few weeks and then seal the chamber.  If something should happen in the meantime we will seal it sooner with someone in here with you , if you awake with another in here I wanted you to be prepared.  You will know what has happened and can prepare for the worst when you open the chamber door.  Your gear will be stored in this chest, which will keep it in perfect condition.”  He took her hand. 

“My lady, should the worst happen, you will be safe. This chamber will be hidden once the doors are sealed, you will be able to open it from within when you wake but no one that does not know the temple will be able to find it.”

Misuina nodded.  She wondered if he realized he had called her a lady.  It hardly matterd now, but he must have guessed at her heritage.  

She slowly lay down and closed her eyes.  She felt the warm wash of magic over skin and felt herself drift off.

Abelas waited until her eyes drifted shut.  He sighed and left the room.  One of the other sentinels came to stand with her.  He made his way to his own chambers to rest before his watch.


	2. Waking Up

The first thing that Misuina noticed was that it was dim but not dark in the room.  It took her several long minutes to remember where she was and what had happened.  It came crashing back to her and she sat up quickly only to have to lie back down again as a wave of dizziness hit her.  She started a bit as she tried to slowly sit up again, using her magic to try and keep the dizziness at bay.  That was when she noticed that her magic, while stronger than before Mythal had admitted her lineage to her, was not as strong as it was just before she entered Uthenara.  She hoped it would be restored to her but something felt off.  She did not feel the touch of the spirits the way she had.  She looked around to see if there were any signs of the passage of time but the chamber looked as pristine as the day she had first lain down.  Even the walls kept the glint of gold.  She wondered if she had slept at all.

She had no sooner finally managed to sit up then the she heard the door whisper open.  She was relieved to see the familiar face of Abelas coming into the room.  She had feared when she first looked around that she might be alone.

“Welcome back Misuina.” He gave her a slight bow. 

She smiled at him. “How long?”

He didn’t have to guess at what she meant.  “I’m embarrassed to say that we have been isolated and have not kept the best track.  A few thousand years I would guess.  We took turns for hundreds of years at a time watching.  But I woke when I learned you were waking.”

She digested this and then started to get up.  Abelas helped her to the chair and table.  “I will go get you something to eat.  Your armor is in the chest still if you feel like dressing.”

When he had closed the door behind him, she got up and made her way, getting steadier with each movement and waking up fully.  The magic coursing through her was starting to get stronger, she could feel, but still it seemed off.  Shrugging she started putting on her armor.  She was strapping her daggers on when he came back through the door with a plate of fruits and meats.  Her stomach chose that moment to make her hunger known.

“It is not much but it will help.”  He apologized.

“I think you could have fed me dirt and it would have appealed.” She smiled.

“I should bring you up to speed with what I know.”   He sat at the table with her.  She nodded at him and took a bite of a meat pie of some kind.

“Not long after you entered Uthenara, Fen’Harel managed to trick the Evanuris and trapped them in the fade.  Then to ensure they were truly trapped he erected a barrier between this world and the fade, severing the Elvhan from the fade and the magic.  Many lost their magic, others had it curtailed.  Once he had finished casting this spell he all but disappeared.  The people of this world and time call it the Veil.  When the Elvhan started to fall into collapse a human empire known as the Tevinter Imperium began to take power, conquering lands and taking slaves of the remaining elves they captured.  They were overthrown by a woman named Andraste who made pacts with elves, and other humans of other lands to free the slaves and crush the Tevinter Imperium.  A whole entire religion, known as the Chantry has been found on the belief that she was the bride of some god named the Maker.  After that war, the elves were given lands called The Dales where they tried to build a mockery of Arlathan called Halamshiral.  Soon the humans grew jealous of what the elves had built and so they led what was called an exalted march on the elves and killed or drove them out.  Those that didn’t flee still live in slums in human cities where many are treated as worse than slaves.  Those that did flee live in scattered bands, where they cling to false stories of the Evanuris which they call the creators and spread lies about Arlathan, because none of them were alive then to know better.  They call themselves the Dalish.   They have lost their magic, at least the magic that the Elvhan knew.  No one save those few of us that have remained from the time of Arlathan is immortal anymore.  They live, they grow and they die”

As Abelas had told the story Misuina found it hard to continue eating.  Only her hunger outweighed her emotions and so as she swallowed the last piece of the pie and a piece of fruit.  Before taking a drink of the juice that he had also brought her.

“It seems as if much has changed.  Is that the extent of what you know?” She waiting for any other details that he deemed important.

“We have only sent scouts out occasionally to keep up with the goings on in the outside world.  It has gotten increasingly dangerous to do so.  Elves are treated like they are not even people.  We can blend in with the Dalish, thanks to the slave markings, but the Dalish are reclusive and they do not take kindly to strangers even those that look like them.”

“I will likely have to stay hidden as much as possible then.  I do not particularly want to get entangled in small things.  I need to figure out what has happened to Fen’Harel and what his plans are to fix this mess.”

“We do know that it is presently called 9:30 Dragon. As the current way the world tells apart the years and time.”  He smiled slightly.

“Dragon?” She laughed the sound pleasant and light. 

“Yes, well they have taken to naming the passage of time based on ages and apparently the person that names the ages is the head of the chantry and they name them after omens seen near the beginning of the next age.”  He thought it all rather silly himself and he could see she agreed.

“I suppose when you live and die in such a short span you need to track the years more closely.” She shrugged.  “This has not affected us, has it?”

“No, anyone of the original Arlathan that survived the raising of the veil has stayed immortal.  However, many thousands perished in the destruction, the war, and the destruction that occurred when Fen’Harel raised his veil.”  He sighed.  “Unfortunately, those that did survive have isolated in temples that are as remote as this one.  I’m sure some of Fen’Harel’s people survived and I’m sure there are even remote temples of the other Evanuris where some survived.  But as a people, for all intents we may as well have become extinct.” He sighed and looked her over seriously.  It was hard to remember what she had been like, but he knew she had been one of the deadliest assassins and operatives in Mythal’s arsenal.  “You will have your work cut out for you, finding Fen’Harel will be like finding a single gem in a pile of treasure.  Not to mention evading slavers, and other that will try and kill you or enslave you.  My first piece of advice is to keep your magic hidden.  It is feared and they have these jails they call circles where anyone with magic is forced to go.”

“I will remember your words.  I feel like I must figure out more information before I leave.  Do you have any other records I could read through to find out more information?”

“Everything we have learned has been recorded in detail in the library.  There are a few tomes with the details that you can read through.  Your may wish to consult spirits in the fade.  Many of them will have been around for a long time and will be able to show you more than what we know before you go out there.”

“Yes, a good idea.” She nodded.

“I believe I need to get some training in before I seek to enter the fade in dreams.  Do you feel up to helping me?”

“Of course”  He got up and led her to where they trained with weapons.

 

The next few weeks fell into a familiar pattern, in the mornings she would train with various weapons, remastering the ones she had not used as much.  The daggers were like a part of her so after she was back in form on them she took to training with the bow, which she had learned in her forays in the fade was the weapons of choice for the Dalish.  Even though they were poor shadows of what the Elvhan had once been she still felt that it would be best to try and use them as her cover for a while.

It was during one of her forays in the fade as she was learning what was called the common tongue that the woman approached her.  She had hair arranged like horns that adorned her head with a circlet holding it up.  She was human, but it was the eyes that grabbed Misuina’s attention.  They were the same golden as she remembered from before.  The woman chuckled as recognition replaced the shock at her appearance. 

“It seems Uthenara agreed with you.”  The woman gave a laugh, it was a harsher laugh then what Mythal used to have. 

Out of habit Misuina got down on one knew and bowed her head.  The other woman sighed.  “Did I not tell you that you need no longer bend knee to me?” Misuina blushed lightly and rose. 

“Forgive me, old habits.”  She shrugged.

“You have been busy, you always were single minded when given a task to accomplish.  I have been watching you these last few weeks and I must say you continue to impress me.  I think that I have made the right choice in trying to get you and the Wolf together, you would be great influence on him.”   Misuina blushed at the complement. 

“Unfortunately I do not know where he might be.”  If she had hoped Mythal would tell her she was to be disappointed.

Mythal gave her that laugh again.  “No doubt you would like me to tell you.  Unfortunately, I cannot, that is not how this dance goes.  He has not yet woken from his own sleep. 

She waved her hand and a large table appeared.  Misuina walked over to join her at it and saw that on it was a map.  The names had changed but the layout of the land had not, some rivers looked different and the names were strange and it was incomplete but she recognized enough of it.  I will give you one warning; do not use your true name.  He may have forgotten you, though that is doubtful, but it certainly won’t help to announce yourself to him. Move frequently, when you leave here you must try and get north of what they call the Free Marches, she pointed at a spot on the map north of a broad waterway.  A Blight is coming, to the south and who knows how far it may spread.  There is an Eluvian here, she pointed to spot that looked to be in the middle of a large forest.  A closer look and she could see it was called the Brecilian Forest. 

“When you emerge here it is in another one of my old temples, mostly a ruin.  There is no one there save a few ghosts.  When you get through to the other side, make your way north.  Find the Sabrae clan and go with them to the Free Marches, but do not linger with them.  Your best bet is to continue north to the Lavellan clan.  Their keeper, Deshanna Istimaethoriel, will be welcoming.  Tell her Asha’belannar sent you.  They are close enough to the humans to allow you interactions with those that you may need access to in order to succeed in finding the dread wolf.  It is with them that you will be the safest staying for an extended period of time.  It will likely be several years before he wakes and makes a move, in the meantime you can build your story.”

“The dread wolf?”  She had not heard Mythal use that name before when talking of Fen’Harel. 

“Yes, that is what they call him, the Dalish blame him for the fall of the creators as they called us.  They use his name as a curse and also as stories to scare little children.”   She seemed sad at the thought, and Misuina could not reconsile the laughing man she had grown to love, with a god who was to be feared.

“It seems there is much that I will need to learn yet when I leave here.”  She mused.

“Oh indeed.  They call me many names and have scary legends of me, not all of them are true.  You will know when the time is right to make your move.  When it does do not hesitate and follow your head.  Your heart may fight with it, getting the two to be in sync will be your challenge.”  She laughed again.

“You are well mother?”

Mythal’s face softened.  “Oh indeed.  I have been around for a long time.  I have gone by many names.  Typically they call me Flemeth.  But I also go by the Woman of many years, Asha’belannar and an old crone who talks to much.”  She smiled whistfully.  “I have had more children, though all of them are human, and so do not live so long.  None of them are a danger to you.  You may even meet my Morrigan someday, you might even like her.” At that she laughed again.

“I will not visit you again unless it becomes necessary.  Be well my daughter.  Remember to dance.” She took Misuina’s face in her gloved hands and kissed her on the forehead.  Misuina sighed at the familiar magic that she felt.  When she opened her eyes however, her mother was gone.

So it went for the next few weeks, studying until she felt comfortable butchering the elhvan language, speaking common. Tevene, Antivan, Orlesian and Qunlat.   Those were the languages that Knowledge thought she should know.  She also mastered the bow, the sword and shield and some hand to hand techniques with Valor.  

The night before she was ready to leave she had a bath and then taking her hair, she put a leather binding around it and grabbed her dagger when she was done.  She did not wish to make the room messy so she headed out to the garden.  She had noticed that not many kept long hair in this time and hers would make her stand out.  Something she could not risk.  She made to cut it with the dagger when she heard Abelas approach. 

“Stop, let me help.” He said, grabbing the dagger from her hand.  He helped her to a bench where he gathered up her hair and made a clean cut through it just above the leather binding which he had pulled down a bit.  The loss of its weight was odd at first.

He was not through, however, soon he was trimming it into a nicely layered look that framed her face but was short enough not to be in the way.

She thanked him and admired herself in the reflection off the water in the garden fountain.

“I will be leaving tomorrow morning. “  She told him.

“You will need a Vallaslin or you will not fit in with the Dalish.  There is a spell."  He reached out his hand and she felt warmth on her face, where her old slave markings had once been. 

“They are not permanent and you will be able to remove them as you wish and reapply as you wish, as the need arises.”  He showed her both spells so that she could use them at will.  When he was satisfied she knew what she needed, he bowed and bid her good night, leaving her to her own thoughts.

She did not feel that she could be any more ready.  The next morning when she woke, after eating, she packed up her things.  She switched to one of the scouting armors that she had made while studying and took a bow and a quiver of decent but not ornate arrows.  On her waist she strapped some basic daggers.  Her own gear she stored back in the Uthenara chamber.  She put it back into the chest for safe keeping. 

When she was ready and had her things gathered, Abelas accompanied her to the only remaining Eluvian in the temple.  It sat ready behind the Vir’abelasan.  Abelas opened it for her and the Eluvian started to glow. 

She hesitated; she was leaving the world where she knew what to expect and entering the unknown where anything could happen.  Abelas sensed her hesitation and put a hand on her shoulder.  “Remember every trick, every skill; it will be what helps you.  You are smart and you are without equal when you decide on a task.  I do not envy Fen’Harel when you finally catch up to him.  He will not know what hit him.”

She smiled at that and embraced Abelas, smiling when he stiffened slightly.  “You have been a good friend.  I will be back someday to tell you all of the tales of my adventures.  I’ll bring the wine.”

He laughed and let her go, patting her on the cheek.  “Remember who you really are, and don’t let anyone tell you what to do.”

She nodded and made her way through the Eluvian.  It flashed briefly behind her when she stepped through and then went dormant.  She put her bow on her back and pulled out her daggers in case there were anything more than ghosts awaiting her.  She made her way out of the temple into the thick forests.  She could feel that the veil was thinner here, but she was not certain as to why.  She found a foot path and proceeded to walk through the denser brush a few feet to the side of it, silently making her way. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Misuina has to make her way to the Lavellin clan.

She had been travelling for a few days when she heard them ahead of her.  There was a mixture of voices, both male and female.  What drew her to look closer was the sound of laughter.  She peered though the bush to find a group camped out on the edge of a clearing in the otherwise thick forest.

A woman with a deeper mocking voice, dark hair and some very revealing clothes, laughed and said, “Tis no doubt the dog has made off with Alistair’s one good sock.”   She saw the dark haired woman make her way towards the pond at the back of the camp.

Laughter from all around their campfire pierced the night air.  “Hey, I have more than one good sock.” This from a young man, she could see him form her vantage point, his reddish blonde hair cut short and wearing armor that had seen its fair share of battle.  There were several people around the campfire, including an elven woman in robes standing next to the one they called Alistair. Across from them at the fire was an elvhan man with tattoos on his face that looked unfamiliar to her, they did not appear to be vallaslin at any rate.  Another elvhan, this one a woman wearing leather armor, with no markings was sharpening a dagger next to a red headed human woman who had grabbed her lyre and was slowly strumming it humming along to the tune she was playing.  There were two dwarves drinking on the far side of the fire. On the edge of the camp there was a very tall man with dark skin, or was that just shadow from the fire, and a stone statue?  Misuina watched them for about a half hour and then when she had decided they were not threat, she turned to head back into the woods. 

As she turned she cursed silently to herself. She had been so busy looking at the group in the clearing that she had let her guard down a bit. Everything was quiet around her. She slowly looked around at the bushes surrounding her, stopping whe she saw it. A wolf with dark black fur and golden eyes was approaching from the bushes near the camp. She put her hands up and took a step back.  The wolf disappeared in a cloud of smoke and where it had been, now stood the woman from the camp.  She had been foolish to linger so long and obviously she had gotten rusty if she had gotten caught so easily.  She filed that lesson away for later.

“Well, well, what have we here?  A Dalish, are you far from your clan?”  She gave a sardonic smile and walked closer to Misuina. 

“I did not mean to intrude; I was simply curious as to who would camp here in this forest and make so much noise.” Misuina put her hands up, away from her daggers to appear non-threatening.

“Indeed, they can be rather loud, making it easy for others to sneak up on them.  Where is your clan?”

“I am not with a clan.” Misuina sighed.

“Which clan were you with?” The woman looked at her with narrowed eyes. 

“No clan claims me.”  This is what she had learned in the fade, if a Dalish is cast out of their clan they are not allowed to claim their old clan or speak the name of them except to another Dalish clan, who then may or may not take that Dalish in.”

“I see, the dark haired woman said.” She seemed to weigh a decision.  “No doubt you would be welcomed by these idiots to join our camp for the night if you wish.  We are seeking the Dalish, so perhaps having another with us would be helpful.”

“Another? Do you have a Dalish with you?” Misuina was hoping that she could find someone to ask clan questions of without raising suspicion.

“Indeed he and the other one should be back soon. Follow me, if it pleases you.” With that the woman led her into the camp. 

“It seems we have a visitor.  Do try and not eat with your face in front of our guests, Alistair.”  She threw the jibe at the man with the reddish blonde hair.

“Morrigan, play nice with Alistair, we have a guest as you say.”  Misuina did a double take at the name the other girl had called the woman. 

She quickly smiled to cover her reaction.

“I do not mean to intrude.  I was not actually looking to join your camp.  The noise just caught my attention.”

“It’s ok, more are welcome around our fire, if they are friendly and have tales to share.”  The red head holding the lyre by the fire had spoken.  She had a pleasant accent; Misuina gauged it to be Orlesian.

“And how could we deny such a beauty access to our fire.” This from the blonde haired elf with the strange tattoo.  He had a distinct accent, perhaps Antivan?

“Down boy.” The female elf with the daggers at the fire looked up for the first time with the hint of a smile.

“A mi cara, you know my heart belongs only to you.“  She gave a snort at his words and ignored him.

Just then a blonde haired woman and an elf with Dalish markings entered the camp carrying a small pig between them. 

“Supper,” She called in a sing song voice.  “Oh, are you one of Theron’s friends?” She looked between MIsuina and the elf next to her.

Theron shook his head but looked a Misuina curiously.

“Hmmm.  Well, I’m Elissa, this is Theron, I’m assuming the rest of you have introduced yourselves?”  At their sheepish looks, Elissa sighed and pointed at each one in turn, “Alistair, Sten, Kallian, Leliana, and Neria.  Morrigan is over by her fire and my guess is Daylen is with her.  They’re both mages.  This big beautiful glistening golem is Shayle.  And you are sitting by Zevran the flirt. The two dwarves drinking it up are Brosca and Ogren.  Wynne is over there by the tents.”  She heard a deep low sigh from the golem at this introduction.

Misuina bowed slightly.  “I’m Idrilla.  I was in the area when I heard voices, and I’m afraid my curiosity got the better of me.  Thankfully Morrigan was kind enough to invite me.”

The name was one that Abelas and her had struggled with, but decided in the end it fit will enough and was different enough from her real name to keep suspicion off.

Elissa laughed.  She looked at Alistair and Leliana, “Excuse me, did you say Morrigan and nice in the same sentence?”

“I heard that.”  Was called over form the other side of camp.

Elissa just laughed.  

“Come sit with us and eat.”  She invited Misuina closer.

Theron looked at her oddly.  “Are you from one of the clans near here?’

Misuina met his eyes and then lowered her own demurely.  “No clan claims me.” She softly repeated the words again that she had given to Morrigan.

She saw him stiffen at that.  “Fenedhis.”  He murmured.

She did not raise her eyes at his word but she did have to fight to suppress a smile.  

“What did you do that caused your clan to toss you out?”   She had thought long on this and worked through ideas with Abelas during her time with him.  She had wanted it to be believable but also not so terrible that another clan would deem it bad. 

“I refused a marriage to the keeper’s son, and when they tried to press the marriage on me, I resisted.  Forcefully.”  She stared at the fire to avoid meeting his eyes directly.

He looked shocked and a bit sad at this, “What clan was it that would do such a thing?”

“You know that I cannot speak it.” She replied, allowing some bitterness to enter her voice.  “Do not make me dishonor myself further, please.”

“Of course, forgive me.” He said.  He smiled at her then.  “If your goal is to seek a new clan, my clan would welcome you if they have not moved north yet.  The Sabrae clan was just going to make their way to the sea when I left them.”

Misuina smiled at him softly.  “You are too kind.  Ma Seranas, I will see if I can find them then.” 

“We are looking for the Dalish as well to ask for their help against the blight.” Elissa chimed in.

The pig roasting on the fire was starting to smell delicious but it would be a while before it would ready.  She found herself growing at ease with the group of travelers, Grey Wardens from what she understood.  Kallian and Zevran shared a tent as did Leliana and Theron.  Alistair and Elissa as well. When the pig was ready she met Daylen Amell who came and joined them.  Even Morrigan sat with them while they ate.  The large Qunari, Sten, stood watch with the golem Shayle.   She was a little surprised to see the Elven mage, Neria snuggling into Brosca’s side but he put his arm around her and gave her a quick kiss.

“I am willing to help scout out for a clan with you.  But after you find it, I think I will seek out the Sabrae clan.  I would like to think that they might give me a chance based on Theron’s words.”   She decided when Elissa asked her what her plans were.

“Talk to keeper Marethari, she will be happy to have you, tell her I sent you.” He smiled at her warmly.

Misuina knew she could not travel with this group.  They were entangled in something far deeper than she could risk getting involved in.  But they seemed competent and so she would help them find the Dalish.  She knew of a clan that was not far from here.  They had been camped, and only the fact that they had been attacked by something had stopped her from approaching.  She would see if they could help these people with their quest though.  It was the least she could do for a night of hospitality.

Soon after they had finished eating Leliana had once more brought out her lyre and was playing a tune and singing.  They shared stories. Talking about how they had come upon Shayle and Sten. 

It was a pleasant evening and even though they were far removed from everything she was used to she found she laughed with them, and felt sadness when Theron talked about losing his clanmate to the blight. She learned about how the elves from the alienages in the cities would seek the Dalish hoping for a better life, either to fit in eventually or to realize it wasn't for them and run away again. It seemed as if the elves were scattered far and wide but no matter where they were either the Dalish who isoltated themselves on purpose from fear or self preservation, or the other elves who lived oppressed an little more than slaves in the cities, and in Tevinter as slaves.

She slept in their camp that night, enjoying the sounds of others after being alone for so long in the woods and even when she was still in the temple. There were only two other sentinels awake with Abelas and her, it had been very quiet and really only Abelas had talked with her during that time. Here she felt alive again, surrounded by those with such comradery. 

That night when she dreamt, she walked up to knowledge, wisdom and valor and thanked them each for their help.  She realized they were as close to friends as she had, and she wanted them to know she was grateful.

She did sense someone else near, but Knowledge gently guided her away before whatever it was could get close.  It was a distant sensation as if someone was looking for her.  Shaking it off she continued her studies on Thedas as it now existed.

 

The next morning she was up and helping them to break their camp.  Theron was with her when they were taking down one of the tents, so she told him about the clan that was close and suggested he lead them in because he was most likely to get a warm reception. 

Getting underway she walked toward the back with the rest of the group near Leliana.  The red headed human smiled at her warmly. 

“Your markings, are called Vallaslin, no?  They are so pretty and subtle.” 

“Thank you, they represent Mythal, the mother, it was the one I was most comfortable getting.” Misuina replied easily.  She couldn’t stop the curiosity in her next question.

“How long have you and Theron been together? I mean no offense, but it was a surprise to see a Dalish with a human.” She refrained from calling her a Shem out of politeness.  Leliana caught on to that quickly.

“We realized it during an expedition to the deep roads.  It’s hard to have seen what we have seen and not want to hang onto what we have found.”  Leliana looked sad.  “I know there will be many that will judge, but I do not care.”

“Good, you deserve every bit of happiness you can find.” Misuina replied and realized she meant it.  Just because her own love life was tragic and doomed for now, did not mean that others should suffer.

“Thank you,” Leliana seemed surprised.  “I did not think a Dalish would be happy to see one of their own with an outsider.”

“I was going to be forced to be with someone that I did not love and the one that I did love was lost to me.”  The last part at least was true.  “I understand how powerful love can be.”

“Oh yes, I’m so sorry.” Leliana went quiet,

It wasn’t long before they were surrounded by hunters for the clan they had come across.  Misuina had heard them approaching, but apparently the rest of their party was not so astute.  Probably because they hadn’t had centuries of practice, she reminded herself.

She didn’t really pay attention to the conversation between the Dalish elves.  Rather she looked around.  There were signs of struggle, broken branches and other signs that showed many people had travelled through the brush recently. 

She followed the rest of the group automatically.  Into the camp, it seemed in disarray.  And there were not many people around.  She started to listen in about attacks on the clan and something about having problems.

She let the banter wash over her and instead focused in on the quiet woman standing next to the bald headed man that was talking to Theron.  She assumed he was the keeper.

When the group followed the keeper toward the back of the camp, she made her way to the younger woman. 

“You are his first?”  Misuina guessed based on her attire, her staff and the fact that she had been standing so close to the older man.

“Yes, we have not met.  I am Lanaya, first of the clan.”  She smiled warmly.

“I am wondering if you have encountered any other clans around here.  I am looking for the Sabrae clan, Theron recommended I find their keeper.”  She nodded in Theron’s general direction.

“I have not seen them for some time.  However, there were talks of some of the clans moving north to across the sea.  If you make your way to Amaranthine you might catch them.  It is hard to say.  In the meantime you are welcome to stay here with the grey wardens if you like.”

Misuina smiled and waited for the group to find out what they could of what was happening.  The older keeper was talking things through with Theron and the others.

When they came back over they seemed disturbed. 

“We should head out into the forest in the morning,” Theron suggested.  “That way we can gather up supplies and figure out our plan for who goes where.”   He looked at Misuina.  “Any luck with the location of my clan?” He asked her.

“It’s possible they are on their way over the sea now.”  Misuina looked around.  “What’s going on here?”

“Werewolves.” Elissa shuddered.  “They seem to have attacked the Dalish.  Zathrian’s people are now cursed with the bite and the only way to save them seems to be to cut out the heart of the beast that is the source of the curse.”

Misuina frowned, werewolves were the result of a curse this was true but usually it was a curse caused by the darkest of blood magic.  She did not voice this though; she was after all just a Dalish hunter without a clan and would have no way of knowing this.

She turned instead to Theron again.  “Do you think it worth heading to Amaranthine to try and catch up with your clan?”

He looked doubtful, “Probably not, if they left shortly after I did they would already be across the sea and there is too much turmoil to be certain that you could get a ship, besides the fact that a lone Dalish travelling alone would be in danger.” 

“Not to mention that’s the home of Howe.” Elissa spat.  “I would not suggest going anywhere near his domain.”

Misuina sighed.  It looked like she might be stuck.  She vowed to make the most of it and stayed to observe the camp and the way the Dalish interacted with the Grey Wardens.  They seemed to extend a welcome that while not necessarily warm, was not cold either. 

She’d like to think it was a surprise that night when her mother came into her dream.  She bade Misuina to follow her into a garden.  The flowers were beautiful, but then they would be in the fade.

“You were too late to catch the clan fleeing.  There is one hope.  Leave the camp and head east.  In two days travel, you will find a thicket lined with ancient oak trees.  I will meet you there.”  She looked at Misuina with a frown.  “This is the last time I can help you openly without spreading suspicion.  Even now Fen’Harel is starting to stir in the fade.  He won’t wake for a while but that has never stopped him from exploring the fade before.” 

“Yes mother.” She smiled at Mythal as they walked.

“I’m curious child, what do you think of the Grey Wardens and their companions.”   Mythal asked a small smile reaching her lips.

“They have a difficult and dangerous task ahead of them.  I noticed a certain dark haired woman with golden eyes among them.” She glanced sideways at her mother

“Yes, my Morrigan is along to help.   I see she has found companionship with one of them.  That is all good.  She deserves some happiness.  I was not able to give her a life of luxury and she hates me for it.  Unlike you born of love, Morrigan was born of necessity.  She has had a hard life because it had to be.  But I do not love her less for the hard woman she has become.”  Mythal sighed.  “Do not expect sisterly affection from that one.”

“No, but she was civil, which is a credit considering the way the humans look at elves.”

“Ah yes, but that was my insistence that she not gain any of the prejudice against other races.  She may not care of love and pretty emotions, but she is not racist.”  Mythal chuckled almost to herself.  “I saved these Grey Wardens when they would have been all but wiped out.  The foolish Ferelden leaders thought to put all the Grey Wardens in the line of the horde save this group.  Instead they made this group climb a tower where they were trapped, in truth that is what saved them.  I was able to get to them in time to keep the darkspawn from killing them off completely.”

“They will take on the darkspawn, I have a feeling their chances are good for beating the archdemon and I would dare say most of them will survive it.  But their story is not your story and so you must leave them to theirs while you continue on to yours.”

“I had come to the same conclusion, I only helped them this far because I knew of a clan in the area that they could approach.  I did not realize it was led by a powerful blood mage.  Hopefully they will sort that out.”

“They must make their decisions and live with the consequences.” Flemeth agreed.

“I will see you in two days’ time.” Misuina could feel herself starting to wake.

"Indeed.” Flemeth disappeared and Misuina woke.  She started gathering up her things and went and traded some of the materials she had gathered with the clan’s craftsmen in exchange for some more arrows and some additional dried food for the journey.  She could hunt but she was going into a strange land and did not want to be unprepared.

She walked over to where the Grey Wardens were settling for breakfast and sat next to Theron and Leliana.

“I will be taking my leave today.  I must try and catch a clan heading north.  As much as I would like to stay and help, I have a feeling if I don’t catch up with another clan soon I will be stuck.” 

“You don’t want to try and stay with this clan?”  Leliana asked surprised.

“They have enough trouble, and they travel this way frequently and the risk is too high that they will run into my old clan.  I would feel better with a clan that travels across the sea.” She lowered her eyes to avoid looking Theron in the eye, hoping it made her look sad.

“Oh, I suppose that is understandable.  It would be unpleasant if your new clan took the part of your old clan and made you leave as well.”  Theron nodded. 

“If you do happen to come across the Sabrae clan, please extend my greetings to everyone.”

Misuina smiled at both of them.  “I will do so.  Also I hope the two of you have a happy future together.  I know it must be hard with all going on, but embrace what you have, while you have it.  Give my thanks to everyone, it’s best I’m off, I must hurry to see if I can catch a crossing.”

“Thank you.” Leliana smiled at her warmly.

Misuina got up and made her way east as per Mythal’s instructions.  It took her precisely two days and several forays into the fade meditating to find the spot Mythal had spoken of.  The tree trunks of the mighty oaks were so thick around the edge that they made a wall that was virtually impenetrable.  However there was a gap that she found on circling it and was able to enter in.  The soft grass and pretty wildflowers in the middle of the thicket delighted her and as she looked around there was an altar off to the side made of old stones. 

She walked over to take a closer look at the altar, when a large dragon landed in the middle of the clearing next to her.  She started but then relaxed as the dragon transformed and Mythal in the form of Flemeth stood in front of her.   She smiled and walked over. 

“You always were good at following directions.”  Mythal smiled. 

“I wish I could turn into animal forms, it would make things easier.”  Misuina returned the smile.

Mythal laughed, “No doubt it would.  It only requires study. I’m sure if you put your mind to it you will make it happen. I will be taking you north, and dropping you along the coast in the Free Marches.  From there you will need to try and find the clan Lavellan.  Climb aboard and hang on.  You will want to wrap a cloak around yourself to keep warm.”

With that Mythal transformed into a dragon once more. Misuina climbed on the broad back, making her way up to the shoulders where she saw a saddle of sorts appear.  She fastened the buckles around her legs snugly and wrapped her cloak around herself.  She no sooner settled down then she felt the surge of muscles under her as the dragon form that her mother was now, in took off.  She was ready to begin the next part of her journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuina comes up with an alias. Makes some allies and starts her journey

9:40 Dragon - 10 years later

Misuina returned from yet another successful hunt.  Her party brought in 3 boar and 2 deer.  Much of the meat would be taken to the nearby town and traded or sold to bring the clan some additional fruits and vegetables for the upcoming season.  The clan had settled between Markham and Starkhaven just south of the Minanter River.  They had not dared venture closer to Kirkwall since the troubles had started between the mages and Templars there.  She could not help shiver again as a sense that things were starting to come unraveled with this world.  It would be the perfect time for Fen’Harel to start making his moves. 

She had gained several agents over the past ten years to help her try and keep track of what was going on.  Her agents spread from as far away as Orlais and most of the Free Marches.  They were few in number, picked either directly by herself, her General in Orlais or Deshanna.  Her Orlesion General was very smart and dedicated to the cause.  She and Deshanna were the only ones that knew she was not of the Dalish.  Though they did not know here true heritage.  To them she was Idrilla a descendent from an ancient group of elves.  She didn't claim her ancient heritage and there was no way she could claim her parentage.  

Fortuantely, when on one of her journeys in the fade, she had chanced upon the history of a group elves that had created a cult after the fall of Arlathan.  They had called themselves the Watchers and they held vigil in isolation waiting for the return of the Elvhan gods who would save them from the tyranny of the then new Tevinter Imperium.  They had ironically been wiped out due to their extreme isolation and refusal to let outsiders in so when the last one died of old age, so did the memory of them ever existing. That had been a few hundred years ago so she felt safe in using them as a cover.

She had used that to her advantage, gaining enough understanding of them to make the story plausible and yet explainable that she could be a descendent of that group.  She had pointed out signs occurring that were pointing toward a time of upheaval and that it fortold the arrival of change.  She had confided that Fen'Harel would awaken and that chaos could occur.  Her Orlesian general had in turn declared her whole hearted support.  In return, Deshanna took in any elves that needed to flee the alienages where there were spies, so they could have a safe haven.  It worked so long as they did not get too many to support and blend in.  In return she funnelled whatever resources, food, supplies, weapons as she could to Orlais to support her people there.  

This last hunting trip had been to help train a couple of elven refugees that had fled Kirkwall in the chaos.  She had evaluated their skills and prepared a plan for their training with the trainers. She was just counting her arrows when Deshanna walked up to her.  She finished counting and then put the quiver next to her bow, by the supply Arravel. 

“Come with me, Idrilla, we have something to discuss.”  Deshanna spoke quietly as was her way.  The people of the clan trusted her beyond doubt, she was subtle in her command, but commands from here were obeyed immediately.  She had only to look at some of the members and they would immediately stop doing whatever had drawn her attention.

Nodding, she followed Deshanna into her Arravel.  She watched as Deshanna cast the silencing spell that would keep outside ears from hearing their discussion.

“There has been word sent from Orlais.” She said as she sat down across from Misuina.  “It appears that there is to be a gathering.  A conclave as they are calling it in the Temple of Sacred Ashes that is in mountains of western Ferelden.  The divine of the human chantry is calling all Templars and Mages to put aside their grievances and come to this conclave to talk of peace.”

“A gathering of that many important people in one place would be an event unlikely to be equaled for some time.  It might be the type of event to draw Fen’Harel or his agents out.”  She nodded at the keeper. 

“I think you must go Da’len.  This is not something you can trust to just the agents that will likely be there.”  Deshanna agreed.

"Agreed.  Have any plans been made?”  She started creating her list in her head of things she would need.

“A ship has been arranged in Ostwick and from there you will sail to Jadar and make your way to the conclave.  There will be several elves travelling with you, hoping to find work with all the people gathering.  They are there to help you.”  Deshanna stirred some tea into two cups before handing one to Misuina.  “You will need to leave as soon as you get everything together.  The ship leaves in three days time.”

She drank deeply of the tea, enjoying the feeling of refreshment that came to her.  “I will go then and pack my things.  I will write once I know more.”

Setting down her now empty cup, she made her way out to the Arravel she shared with a few of the other females in the camp and gathered up her knives and some writing supplies in a bag.  She packed what potions she had and then made her way with her spare bow to the Hahren in charge of their armor and weapons. 

She set her spare bow on his workbench and told him to give it to someone that needed it more than her.”  She picked up some elfroot and packed it in a small satchel and stuck that in her bag, just in case they got injured.  She then set off toward Ostwick.  She would get their early scope it out, meet up with some of her agents and then make the trip. 

When she was far enough away from the camp in the middle of the dense forest she cast her senses to see if anyone was nearby.  Not sensing anyone she transformed.  The form of the white wolf with bright green eyes that burned like veilfire slowly made its way through the trees until she joined up with another pack of wolves, familiar, she had run with them often and they knew her.  She reached out her senses to their leader and showed him in her mind where she was going.  He quickly coaxed his packmates and they took off in that direction, with her in the middle of the pack, protected on all sides.  They ran through most of the night.  In the morning she bid them farewell and made her way alone, turning instead into a crow and flying toward Ostwick.  At this rate she would be there more than a day early, enough time to scout out what was going on.

She stayed in that form until the evening of her arrival.  There were many elves that had gathered at a particular tavern along the docks.  She stepped into an alley and changed, making sure no one saw her.  She pulled the hood of her travelling cloak over her head and entered it.  The smell of ale and sweat permeating through the air hit her as she walked through the door.  She made her way to a table in the back corner and sat.  She ordered ale and stew, from the barmaid that came over. 

She had just started digging into her meal when two elves sat across from her.  She could tell they were brother and sister by the mannerisms and by the look of them, they both had the same eyes and face shapes, though the man was a bit squarer of face and defined then the woman, who was dainty.  She looked them over quietly but continued to eat her stew. 

“You have travelled far.”  The girl spoke.  It was not phrased as a question; it was the pass phrase for her contacts.  She did not directly acknowledge her instead taking a drink of her ale. 

The brother and sister looked at each other quickly, perhaps wondering if they had approached the wrong elf.  She finally looked at both of them in turn.

“I have travelled far and there is still a long way to go.”  She responded with her part.  She noticed them visibly relaxed and gave them a slight smile.  “I am in need of passage on a ship.” She continued.

“We have that.  Perhaps we are going the same way?  Travelling together ensures the safety of numbers?”  The brother said quietly.  

She nodded at them and continued, finishing her food and her ale. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have an extra chapter! I so wanted to see what her reaction to Solas was going to be :)

The trip had been fairly uneventful in that Idrilla had not had to kill anyone for trying to do something to the Elves that were travelling. The word was that every worker was needed at the conclave and the chantry had paid good money to ensure the way from the port to the site of the temple was well guarded. Even with the civil war in Orlais there was safe passage. Idrilla and her companions were able to meet up with a group of others travelling for work to the temple and surrounding areas which made the trip easier. They were far form the only elves heading there, but she was one of very few with Dalish markings.

They arrived a few days later to Haven, the little town was now a tent city that was almost double the size of the original town. The town itself had a large fence and gate closing it off. The tents mostly stretched around a lake that was frozen over and along several pathways. Idrill stirred her group towards the woods that were opposite the walkway to the temple. They spent the first two days getting used to the setup of the town. Between the three of them they had managed to create a map of sorts of the layout of both Haven, the tent cities and the temple itself.

"We will need to scout out for any suspicious activity. If anything serious is going to happen the sooner we know about it the better we can deal with it.” She counselled the other two. Brother and sister they were Sage and Dill. They were cousins to her Orlesian general and both had been spying for years. Idrilla trusted them as much as she could with scouting for suspicious activity. They both nodded and headed off in the direction of the main camp area. The start of the conclave had been that morning. There had not been any news as of yet.

"I’m going to make my way up to the temple and see if I can find out what’s going on up there. You two come with but one of you go to the mages and the other the Templars, I want to see what each group is doing.” With a plan in place they headed up the mountain with groups of other servants, helping carry refreshments of fruits and nuts in sacks.

When they got to the top they each went their separate ways. Idrilla grabbed a jug of wine and a bag of nuts and made her way to where the chantry leaders were holed up. She was heading down one of the side hallways when she heard the cry for help. It was coming from down some stairs to her right. She dropped the jug and bag and ran down to see what was going on. There was a door with a strange glow behind it. She pushed against it and it gave flying open. There was some kind of creature holding an orb up to the Divine of all people who was being suspended by magic.

 

“What’s going on here?” She yelled at the divine. The divine flung her arm knocking the orb out of the creatures hand and toward her. As it rolled toward her, she recognized the pattern. She dove and grabbed the orb. And then everything went blank.

When she came to, everything had a green tinge to it. She was definitely in the fade, but it was a part of the fade that was more nightmare than dream. She was just getting her bearings when she heard the shuffle of feet behind her. A bunch of undead elves were making their way toward her. She ran toward a stairway that led quite steeply up toward some type of portal. As she got closer to the top she could see the Divine there, holding out a hand to her.

“You must go, save yourself!” She yelled and pushed Idrilla through the portal, pulled back by the grasping hands of the undead. Idrilla hit the ground hard and everything went black.

*******

 

She woke up when a jolt of pain shot through her left hand. She opened her eyes slowly to allow them to adjust to the light. Looking down at her hands she found them locked in manacles on a bar. She was on her knees in the middle of the floor and as she looked at her hand she saw a green slash across her palm.

She looked at it intently, and then tentatively allowed herself to feel it. She recognized the rhythm of the magic, but she could not quite place it. She was still contemplating it when she realized two things, someone was coming through the door and there were soldiers with swords pointed at her. She stilled herself and waited to see what was coming through the door.

  
A dark haired human woman with armor came through followed by another woman in purple and chainmail. The second one stayed back in the shadows so Misuina could not see her face. The dark one came close to her and as she did the soldiers with swords left.

  
“Tell me why I should not just kill you now. Everyone at the conclave is dead, except you.” She spat as she walked around Misuina slowly. Misuina could only keep silent, not sure what she should try and say at that. Still all the people, except her? How was such a thing possible? Was it her power that kept her safe, or was it something to do with this thing on her hand that glowed green?

  
“Explain this!” the woman grabbed her hand and pulled at it.

  
“I can’t! I don’t know what that is, or where it came from.” At least in this she was telling the complete truth.

  
“Liar!” The woman snarled and drew up.

  
“We need her Cassandra.” With that the woman came forward in to the light and Misuina thanked years of schooling that kept her expressions neutral. It was Leliana, she would swear by it.

  
The dark woman put her hands up and then backed away a bit. “Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will bring the prisoner.”

  
Leliana looked at her one more time, and left. Cassandra as her names seemed to be, started unlocking the chains but then bound her hands in front of her with a rope instead. She allowed it for now to see what was going on. She was then helped to her feet and led her out of the prison. When they got outside the sky was unnaturally bright and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. She was looked up and gasped at what she saw, but that was when a pulse from the sky shook the ground and an echoing pulse in her hand brought her to her knees.

  
“We call it the breach. It grows and spreads, just like the mark on your hand. It is killing you, however you may be the only one that can stop it.”

  
She looked up again getting back to her feet. This had Fen’Harel’s magic written all over it. She now sensed it completely. What had he done? What could do so much damage? She would have to find out more and it seemed reasonable that if she allied herself with these people she might get some answers. Besides she had liked Leliana when they first met. She would give them a chance.

  
“All right.” She got up and motioned with her hands.

  
“Then you’ll help.” This seemed to surprise the other woman.

  
“I’ll do what I can.” She confirmed with a nod. Cassandra cut the rope around her wrists. She motioned to the people lining the path ahead. “They want your guilt, they need it. They mourn the most holy, Divine Justinia. I can promise you a trial. No more.”

  
They walked for bit to a bridge. Cassandra informing her that they would need to test her mark on something smaller. She made it most of the way up a large hill when another pulse brought her to her knees. She asked how they had found her after the explosion and Cassandra filled her in on the story of the woman behind her when she fell out of a rift at the temple.

  
She would have to digest that information later, there seemed to be large pieces of the puzzle missing from her memory. They were going across another bridge when a projectile form the breach slammed into it causing it to collapse and them to fall into the snow. She thought they were okay until she turned in time to spot two demons that just sprouted from the ground. She looked around before she spotted the bow leaning against the crate with a barrel of arrows next to it. She grabbed it and a bunch of the arrows and helped distract the demons while Cassandra cut them down.

  
“Drop you weapon.” The woman pointed the sword at her when they were done.

  
“All right, have it your way.” She dropped the bow and held up her hands.

  
“Wait. I cannot have you defenseless. I should remember that you came along willingly.” She motioned to the weapons. As she bent down to pick up the bow, also took in the area around them. They were now on a riverbed. Thankfully it had frozen solid enough that they had not fallen through ice into freezing water. She also grabbed a couple of daggers for good measure. They weren’t great quality but they would do if necessary.

  
They travelled on killing what demons were in their way. “You can hear the fighting up ahead.” Cassandra yelled as they headed up yet another set of stairs on the hillside.

  
“Who’s fighting?” she inquired, wondering if they had caught up with Leliana.

  
“You’ll see soon enough.” The seeker was right, as they rounded the corner they could see a dwarf and bald elf mage fighting against some demons with some soldiers helping.

  
Misuina and Cassandra jumped into the melee and it was soon over. That’s when the bald headed elf took her hand and shoved it toward the rift. Strange energy seemed to pulse from her hand and met the energy of the rift. The pull between the two was strong but she could see where the mark was controlling the rift’s fade energy. If she just snapped it a little the rift might close. She did so and sure enough it did indeed close. That was when she got a good look into the elf’s blue gray eyes. Eyes that she would recognize anywhere, he might be missing his long auburn locks of hair but there was no doubt this was Fen Harel.

  
“What did you do?” She gasped looking at him intently.

  
“I did nothing. The credit is yours” He stated blandly. He did not recognize her, that much was certain. He obviously meant closing the rift, while she had meant, the breach in the sky caused by his magic. She let it pass for now. She would see how this was going to play out.

  
“So I can help.” She responded looking at her hand. Well that would give her a good cover until she could figure out what Fen’Harel was up to.

  
“Good to know, and here I thought we would be ass deep in demons.” The dwarf came forward and smiled at her. “Varric Tethras, storyteller and sometime unwanted tag-along.”

  
“That’s a nice crossbow.” Misuina admired the detail of the wood and the craftsmanship. She might have to have a look at it; it was unlike any she had seen.”

  
“Isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together. She’ll be great company in the valley.”

  
Cassandra protested at this until Varric pointed out that they needed all the help they could get.

  
“My name is Solas if there are to be introductions.” Misuina wracked her memory if she ever recalled Fen’Harel using a different name it was lost in her memory. Still she could play that game, after all she was Idrilla. “I am pleased to see you still live.”

  
“He means he kept the mark from killing you while you slept.” She smiled at him with a half smile; of course he did, it was his magic. But she said instead, “Then I owe you my thanks.”

  
He nodded to her and then mentioned to the Seeker about this being something beyond ordinary magic. At least on that she could agree with him for now.

  
“Well Bianca is excited.” Varric mentioned as he walked past her to join the others. Shrugging her shoulders she followed as well.

  
They travelled on for some time. Fighting more demons to get to where Leliana was waiting.

  
“You are Dalish are you not?” Solas asked her.

  
“Yes, have you encountered my people before.” She raised an eyebrow at his slightly condescending tone.

  
“I am a wonderer; I have come across Dalish camps wishing to share my knowledge with them, only to be chased away and threatened by their closed-mindedness.”

  
“Perhaps they could sense your judgement of them and they were not going to take that from an elf with no affiliation?” She replied.

  
“Can’t you elves get along?” Varric interjected. She smiled at him and nodded moving ahead and pointedly ignoring Solas. It served him right, he was partly to blame for the situation elves found themselves in. He didn’t have a right to judge unless he was willing to help.

  
They continued on mostly quiet, with Varric asking about whether she really fell from the rift.

  
They made it to Leliana’s camp only to find her arguing with a man in some kind of chantry garb. Soon Casandra joined in the argument. Now that they were out in daylight, she met Leliana’s gaze for the first time directly and winked at her. Leliana was quick to mask the recognition but she did give a little smirk when no one was looking.

  
The argument was useless but it finally led to them asking her which path they should take to get to the temple. She would always choose the way that would give an advantage and the mountain path seemed to be the best way to get there without a direct charge which she never liked doing. It was somewhat sad though that she had to remind them to work together and what was at stake. That should have been a given. She had zero love for the human chantry and if she had had any before, it would have been gone now. It was only the seeker and Leliana that had her respect, the first because she had seen her fight with great skill and the second because she felt a sense of connection through having met her before.

  
They got to the breach after closing another rift. They walked through the destroyed temple and Misuina had to struggle not to let the stench of burned flesh that permeated the air affect her. The site reminded her of when Falon Din had caught up with a group of slaves that had not yet made its way to her. By the time she found them they were only charred remains. Even the children had not been spared his murderous rage. She had vowed to get even with him, but had not had the chance before everything had fallen apart. She would gladly free him from his prison to slowly burn him herself, but she would be content with the fact that he had to suffer the presence of Andruil and the others.

  
She kept her mask in place as they talked about getting down to the breach because they must try and open it to close it properly. She tuned them out instead looking around for the path that would get them there. She vaulted then over the railing in front of her and landed lightly on the ground below. The others made their way around, not willing to risk injury. As she studied the breach she heard the voice. She wondered if the others had heard it, but they must have because the Seeker started asking questions. She did notice Leliana next to her.

  
“Idrilla, am I right?” She asked quietly at her ear.

  
Misuina nodded to confirm for her.

  
“What were you doing at the temple?” Leliana seemed more curious than suspicious. Misuina decided to trust her for now. “My clan sent me. They knew that I had the most experience of travelling around humans, between my journey during the blight, and the fact that I would trade with the humans in the cities and towns we were near for supplies. They felt me the most likely candidate to see what was going on with the conclave.”

  
“That makes sense…” Leliana nodded, stopped by the appearance of a monstrous figure above them and in front of him.

  
“Divine Justinia” Cassendra gasped.

  
Misuina was more concerned when she saw herself appear and talk. Why couldn’t she remember any of this? She chanced a glance at Solas and was surprised to see him looking at her rather than at the imagery playing out. He gave her a thoughtful look as the scene played out. She looked back at the seeker. When the scene was done, the Seeker looked at her. “You were there, she called out to you. What happened who was that?”

  
“I told you, I don’t remember and I don’t know.” Misuina sighed. “Let’s just get this done.” She was so tired.

  
As Solas predicted, when she opened the rift an extremely large, angry looking demon popped out. “It would have to be Pride.” she sighed.

  
Solas glanced at her sharply but she ignored him and took up her position to try and help with the fight. Cassandra charged and the demon was quickly focused on her. The rest of them were harrying it, but it didn’t seem to be taking any damage.  
She glanced up at the hard crystalline structure of the rift and focused the mark on her hand on it. The two connected and she managed after several long seconds to get it to break. This seemed to weaken the demon and they were able to do some damage. Cassandra got a particularly nice gash into its side between its armor plating.

  
They kept this up until additional demons came forth. Misuina fought them off and managed to leap away from them before resuming the fight. She missed being able to use all her abilities but that would tip Solas off. So she kept it simple and straight forward.

  
They had managed to bring down the Demon and so she raised her hand toward the rift and pulled with all her strength. She heard the pop and then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was coming in through the window on the other side of the room when Idrilla woke. This time at least she was in a bed and not in chains in a dungeon. She heard the door open and glanced curiously to see who was coming in. It looked to be a young elven girl. She did not have markings so either too young or from an alienage.

 

Idrilla sat up, hoping to ask questions but the girl squeaked and dropped the box she was carrying. She immediately got to her knees and bowed low. The site made Idrilla a bit angry as it reminded her of the elves bowing to the Evanuris, but this girl was doing the same for her.

 

“I did not know you were awake, I beg your forgiveness and your blessing Herald of Andraste.” The elf stayed low.

 

“Herald of Andraste?” Idrilla could not really fathom how these people could go from condemning her as the murderer of the divine to the hero of their faith within what could only have been a few days, most of which she had been unconscious for.

 

“That’s what people are calling you. The Seeker wanted to see you when you awoke. At once, she said.” With that the girl was backing out of the room and turn and ran when she was out the door.

 

Idrilla took her time getting up and looking around. There was a trunk with some decent armor in it and a bow with a quiver of arrows next to it. Deciding it best to make herself ready for whatever she was about to face, she put the armor on. She decided to forgo the bow in favor of a couple of daggers that were near the chest. Thinking herself as ready as she could be, she opened the door to head to the chantry. Only to stop at the site that greeted her. The walkway was lined on both sides with a variety of people and some guards stood facing her with their hands over their chests in salute. Idrilla hid her surprise quickly and decided that she might as well get this over with. She doubted that now that they had seen her, they were going to go away.  She did not like this feeling of not understanding what was going on.  However, centuries of work in schooling her features and fitting into any scenario would help her through this.  She gave a tentative smile and then proceedt to walk through the people lined up.  She kept her hands loose at her sides, but within easy reach of her daggers just in case.  She made her as quickly as was dignified to the chantry. She hated having people on all sides of her. Even at the chantry there were brothers and sisters lined up at the doors to greet her. She smilled half-heartedly at them and proceeded inside.

 

Thankfully it was darker in the chantry and fairly empty. She could hear the Seeker’s raised voice coming from a door at the end of the hall. Making her way there she heard Chancellor Roderick raising his voice. There was no one outside the door so she opened it. Two Templars were on either side of the door and both Leliana and Cassandra were on the other side of a large table. The Chancellor to their left side at the end of the table.

 

“Arrest her,” The Chancellor pointed to her and the two Templars.

 

“Ignore that order and leave us.” The Templars bowed and saluted Cassandra before leaving, closing the doors behind them.

 

“You walk a dangerous path Seeker.” The Chancelor warned.

 

They seemed to go back and forth, Idrilla didn't listen to the words so much as she watched their faces.  Cassandra had just pulled a very large and weighty tome and slammed it on the table.  The affect on the Chancellor was immediate, he looked shocked more than angry, but then quickly covered it with anger.  They had surprised him with something.  She understood that Cassandra had just declared them something radical with regards to the chantry.  She would have to read up on what an Inquisition was when she went into the fade later.  That brought back the memory of the fact that Fen'Harel was here with them.  She would have to guard her fade dreams from him.  He was a very powerful dreamer, but she had the element of surpise on her side so he should not seek her out.  If he did she would just have to evade him unless she was ready for him.  

 

She was brought out of her musings by the exit of the Chancellor. Cassandra and Leliana were both looking at her.

 

I'm sorry, I think I tuned out the Chancellor, and by accident you."  She could be honest, she thought perhaps humor would be her deflecting shield.  Misuina was dedicated, serious and straight to the point, Idrilla could be carefree, humorous, reckless and naughty.  She liked that idea, that would keep Fen'Harel off her scent better than anything.  It would be just a role, like any other she had donned in service to Mythal in the past.  

 

Cassendra shook her head with a groan and Leliana actually chuckled.  

 

"The Inquisition has been authorized by Divine Justinia should anything happen at the conclave.  We will restore order and we will do it with or without the chantry's help."  Cassandra repeated for Idrilla's benefit.

 

"Oh, ok, sure."  Idrilla wasn't certain what they wanted from her.  But restoring order from the mess that seemed to be created seemed all good in her book.

 

"We would like your help, after all you hold the mark that can save us from the breach."  Leliana added.  She seemed to sense that Idrilla hadn't connected that they were asking her to join them.  

 

"Um, but just a while ago you were blaming me for the breach.  Do you believe I'm not involved now?  Or will there be a trial still?"  Cassandra shook her head.  I believe you are innocent, I believe that you were sent to us in our time of need.

 

Whatever Idrilla had been prepared for it wasn't that.  Now she didn't find it so hard to fathom why everyone was calling her Herald of Andraste, one of their leaders believed it was true.  She looked back and forth between Leliana and Cassandra.

 

"You're going to restore peace, clean up this mess, and not just the mess with the sky but the whole mage templar issue?"  She questioned.  She wanted to be sure what the goal was.

 

"That is correct."  Leliana confirmed.

 

She nodded and held out her hand to Cassandra to shake, "Then I'm in."  Both Cassandra and Lelian shook her hand in agreement.

 

After that the two women left to get to work.  With the declaration of the Inquisition reborn, messages were sent out. This included nailing a proclamation to the Chantry door and having Cassandra personally inform the troops of their new status. Not sure of her role in this, Idrilla tried to fade to the background as much as they would let her, but in the end when they read the formal proclamation to the crowd in front of the chantry she was made to stand near the tall blond human military leader that had nailed the proclamation to the Chantry door.

 

With the last proclamation read they returned to the chantry room with the large table. Cassandra made the introductions. Josephine was cordial, Cullen seemed reserved but competent and of course Leliana was the spymaster, Idrilla actually took comfort in knowing the spymaster. It might make things smoother for their conversations. Or it could mean Idrilla would give too much away, she might have to be careful.

 

They went their seperate ways after that first meeting.  Leliana suggested she make herself familiar with Haven and talk with some of the people, and get to know the layout.  She couldn't disagree that it was a great idea.  She knew the general layout of course but now she could go anywhere as herself and learn about the actual players here.  She would find out who was a major and who were minor.  

 

After a few days spent relaxing and getting to know everyone, the Group of Biggies, as she was calling it assembeld.  There was Josephine, Leliana, Cullen and Cassandra as well as her.  They were talking about breaches and troubles that were brewing in the Hinterlands of Fereldan.  They would send out scouts to determine the details.  Once the scouts were back, they would finalize details.

 

"I received a raven yesterday evening from the Hinterlands.  A Chantry Mother by the name of Giselle wants to meet with you in the Hinterlands."  Leliana leaned across the table and pointed to a spot on the map marked in the Hinterlands.  It was labelled as The Crossroads.  Idrilla wondered if that was the name of the area or just the fact that roads crossed there.  

 

"She wants to meet with me?  Why?  I mean I know I'm great and all, but she can't have heard about all my greatness yet, unless Varric has been writing letters to people?"  She and Varric had hit it off immediately, sitting at the tavern swapping tall tails, him about his friends in Kirkwall, her about her past exploits with Dalish.  The past 10 years hadn't been all business for either of them.

 

"It would be good to understand where the Chantry stands right now.  We only have Roderick's blustering, some of the folks here are on our side, some of them are on his.  She's a good woman, her advice would be welcome."  Leliana put a piece at the crossroads with the chantry symbol on it.

  
"Very well, I'll take Cassandra, Solas and Varric with me and we'll leave tomorrow at dawn, unless there is anything else we need to do before we go?"  At their confirmation of her plan, she turned and walked out of the chantry.  She needed to let Varric and Solas know they were leaving for a length of time and she needed to find out what she could about the Hinterlands in the fade.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Idrilla spent the afternoon running what seemed like an endless list of errands.  When all of them seemed to be done, she headed straight for the tavern.  She was in need of a drink and she was hungry.  The barkeep was a younger woman, and seemed to be pleasant.  She promised to bring food out right away.  Looking around Idrilla saw Varric sitting at a table by the fire writing.  She made her way over. 

 

“Mind if I join you?” Idrilla asked politely.

 

“Sit down," He motioned for her to take the seat across from him, as had become their routine.

 

"Any new tales to tell us?"  He grinned. 

 

"Dalish elf travels alone to the conclave and becomes faith’s herald.”  He looked at her with a smug sort of smile.  Idrilla just glared.

 

It didn’t take him long to throw his hands up. “I’m kidding.  How you doing.  This kind of thing would drive most people to run, but here you are.”

 

“Well I never claimed to be sane.  This is all bullshit.  It should never have happened. “

 

"You’re telling me.  I’ve seen some weird shit and heroes that have stood up to the challenge, but this, this is beyond heroes.  I don’t see a happy ending in this one.”

 

“Oh I don’t know Varric, this hero may just surprise you.”  Idrilla took a drink.

 

“Well here’s to the ones that try anyway.”  Varric toasted her.

 

Idrilla’s food was delivered at that point.  She started eating.  Varric waited until she seemed done.  “What’s the story with the big people in the chantry.  Do they have a plan?”

 

“No, not really.  As of right now, there is no clue who did this or why, though I would guess the why would be pretty obvious given the destruction.  They are more focused for now on building alliances to support their positions.  I can’t say I blame them, if we’re going to fix this it’s going to take a lot of people working together.  Something that has been in short supply lately.”

 

“You ain’t kidding.  Hawke was a great leader but even she couldn’t get everyone to get along to tackle a common issue.”

 

“Well we’ll see what kind of leader we get.  Right now there doesn’t seem to be a leader, just a committee of common goal oriented people.”

 

They were chatting about those goal-oriented people when the door opened and Solas came in.  He looked around and then seeing them made his way over. 

 

“Master Tethras” He acknowledged Varric before turning to her.  “I’m sorry I don’t think I ever did get your name.”

 

“Idrilla.”  She smiled a challenging smile at Solas.  He seemed taken aback at the name.

 

“Interesting.  Are you rebellious?”  He inquired with curiousity.

 

“Oh you have no idea.”  She smirked.

 

Varric for his part, couldn’t contain himself.  “Your name means rebellious?  That’s priceless.”

 

“Actually Master Tethras, it means ‘Little Rebel’, you must have given your parents quite torments.

 

“I wouldn’t know, I was not raised by my parents.”  In this a truth that didn’t hurt, because she had always felt close to Mythal and she didn’t feel sad not knowing a father renowned for his cruelty as anything other than someone to be avoided.

 

“If it will ease your mind, Hahren, I am not rebellious as much as what would be called reckless.”  She sent Varric a look to see him smiling.

 

“You seem to have survived to this point.” Solas dismissed her grin.  “I was simply coming to see what news if any from the meetings.  I am an apostate living amongst the chantry and if my help is no longer needed I would go.”

 

“I’m sure we can use all the help we can get.”  Idrilla smiled at him more calmly.  It would not do for him to escape with her stuck here.  If that meant she had to stroke his ego to get him to stay, so be it. “Especially from someone with such knowledge that has already been so helpful to everyone.  Especially me.  Since I have this thing on my hand and you seem to be able to help it, I would appreciate you staying to help, selfish as that sounds.” 

 

He nodded.  “Of course, I would like to be able to figure out more and study the breach and rifts that have apparently opened everywhere.”  He seemed to make up his mind at that point.  “I will stay then, at least until the breach is closed.”  He looked at her intently again.  “I’m curious as to what kind of hero you will turn out to be.”

 

“Hopefully the kind that grows old and tells stories that make people wish they would have died.”   She giggled.  If she could portray an attitude of recklessness and giddiness that might keep him from digging in too deep and delay Solas from realizing who she was.

 

Solas simply sighed and changed the subject.  “I understand there is a trip to the Hinterlands in a couple of days.  I would like to come along to see what’s going on for myself.”

 

“Oh yeah, you, Varric, Cassandra and I are heading out tomorrow actually.” At Varric's look, she just shrugged.  "What, I would have gotten around to telling you eventually here, I just wanted to think of a way to break it to you gently, because of your delicate disposition and all."

 

“Ugh.” Varric muttered.  “Do you really need to drag me along with the Seeker?”

 

“It’ll be fun, think of all the things you could annoy her with.”  She smiled at him innocently.

 

“Ok Ok, but if she threatens to lock me up again, I might shoot her.  Bianca’s been itching for some payback on behalf of daddy.” 

 

“Try to restrain yourself, I will be the one that has to deal with the tirade and Solas here would have to heal it.” 

 

With that Solas got up and made to leave.  “I’ll bid you two good night, I have much to do.”

 

Idrilla also got up and went to leave.

 

“I could walk you to your cabin if you like.” Solas offered. 

 

The last thing Idrilla wanted was to spend too much time with him this early on, escpecially since they would be travelling together over the next few weeks.  She needed to see if he was really willing to help or if he was there to gather information only.  “Thank you but you’re cabin is right up there is it not?  And mine is across the camp.  I will be fine.  Who would dare mess with the Harold of Andraste?”  She gave him a mock salute and skipped on her way to her cabin.

 

She quickly went to bed so that she could enter the fade and start her research, glad to see that at least for now there were no attempts at intrusion by Solas.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, when I play DAI I usually like to explore every nook and cranny of every area and I do a lot of what I like to call video game parkour. The next couple of chapters will illustrate some of that. Yes, I really do try and jump down from things just to see if I'll get the "You're stupid and you died, reset." I also try and see if I can get up the vertical cliffs in places like the Storm Coast, so some of that stuff is reflected in this character, as her "reckless behavior". Enjoy!

Solas PoV

She was frustrating beyond belief, Solas reflected to himself at the campfire that night. She had an air of superiority that could have rivalled his own but somehow she pulled it off with a lack of seriousness that he found both annoying and fascinating at the same time. Had she been alive in the days of Arlathan and he hadn’t already found Misuina, he could have found himself pursuing her if she exhibited such qualities.

 

It was true that not since Misuina had a woman so intrigued and frustrated him. She would jump from heights unimaginable with a giggle and try and scale sheer cliffs to see if she could make it to the top. He had to remind himself that she was a Dalish, a quick child, one who would live and die within a century if she survived that long, with the risks she took.

 

Not for the first time he felt a sense of longing for his Misuina. She had been so unique, so lively, for one who was quick to bring death with her blades, she had a vivacious life to her that she let so few, save himself and those she had grown up with see. He should count himself lucky to have had her for the short time that he had, but now faced with Idrilla’s same vivaciousness he found himself remembering that long forgotten past.

 

He had wished often when in the fade to try and find any trace of others from his time but to no avail. Knowledge had assured him there were a few but that they were so scattered that getting to them was near impossible. He had not pursued it further, assuming that the few that survived would have been secluded and the likelihood of Misuina surviving was very small.

 

The next morning he woke to the sound of footsteps trying to sneak past his tent.  He pushed away the remnants of the fade from his mind and got up and put on his coat to prepare for another day of trekking through the Hinterlands. He moved out of the tent and made his way over to the waterfall that came from the lake trapped by the rock above. He was filling his canteen with water when he heard the thud and felt the splash on his pant legs that had previously been dry.

 

“Oooh, sorry Solas. I was trying to see if the water was deep before the waterfall here and how easy it would be to get down to the next level here from up there.” She smiled that impish smile of hers and started to walk away.

 

“And what would you have done if the water was too deep? What would have happened if you had landed on a rock more roughly and hurt yourself? What would have happened if there were outlaws up there and you were by yourself? Do you not ever think before you act?” He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a little alcove next to the falls away from the prying eyes of the camp.

 

“You are like a child that does not think you can get hurt. Perhaps it is time someone showed you that you are wrong and that caution should be the order of the day.” He pressed up against her, trapping her against the rock. From here he was looking down at her. He wasn't prepared for his body's reaction of being pressed against her.  With some shock at this betrayal of his body, he took a deep breath through his nose. This might well backfire on him if he didn’t get control over himself. He still had her arm and he lifted it above her head, so that he loomed even larger over her.

 

He wasn’t prepared, so distracted was he by his own body, for her to hook her leg around his and bring her other arm around on him. Before he could even blink he was pressed back against the rock with a dagger to his throat. “Perhaps, you should be the one that worries about being on their own unprotected Solas.” She drawled, before wrenching her arm free from him and backing away never moving the dagger until she had put a breathing space between them. He was so shocked by the quick turn of events that he let her go.

 

“I’m going to assume your intentions, however misguided, were for the best and that you were only concerned for me.” She put her dagger away, she was now in full sight of the camp and he could see Varric looking their way curiously. He glance back at her with a sigh and nodded.

 

“Yes, I should not have doubted you, having seen you fight the last several days. But I have witnessed too many times when men have taken advantage of those smaller than themselves to do as they wished. I do not think they could do so with you. But keep in mind that even as skilled as you are, it will only take many to gang up on you or one lucky blow to put you at risk.”

 

“I appreciate your concern, Solas, I really do. But I do not go into those situations. I scout things very carefully before I enter into situations.” At his raised eyebrow, she chuckled. “Of course, it’s hard to scout behind a door that’s closed, that was pure reaction on my part. One I am not eager to repeat.” She shook her marked hand lightly to emphasize the point.

 

“At least try and have backup should you need to do so again.” He agreed. He picked up his canteen which had fallen when he had grabbed her, put the cover on and offered to walk with her back to the camp. She accepted and nodded at the falls. “The lake is not more than thigh deep at any point. Thought I suppose on Varric it would be shoulder height.” She smiled as she waved to the dwarf. “Anyway, if I ever do something so stupid that’s my fault, I’ll pay you a gold.” Varric waved back before shooting a quizzical look at Solas. Solas just shook his head back at the dwarf before going to his tent to pack it up.

 

Idrilla PoV

They had spent the last week and a half doing various tasks, first at the crossroads, where they had met with Mother Giselle and worked to help out the people with their food and supply shortages.  Idrilla had hunted some rams for them with everyone helping to get the meat to the hunter that was cooking for the entire crossroads.  Then everyone went out scouting for supplies that the mages and templars had left behind in their various camps.  They had come across some various factions of the mages and templars fighting, isolated cells it seemed.  A cult that was residing in a castle had pledged themselves to her, as the Herald of Andraste, so she had set them to work as spies for the inquisition and to spread the word to others of the Inquisitions works.  

 

It seemed to Indrilla that the bulk of the work was doing things that other people could do. But why would they do it, when they could rely on her and her small group to do it instead?  She hoped when they left the Hinterlands the people would take it upon themselves to actually do things for themselves.  She couldn't help them forever.   Last night they had camped by the lake on the cliffs above the King's road.  She had been in a fowl mood because she could sense that the confrontation with the main group of templars and mages was coming up.  Down the on the road the fighting was the fiercest which means they must be close to each group's stronghold.  So she hadn't been in the best of moods when Solas had confronted her a short while ago.

 

What was he thinking, accosting her that way?  It had taken her by surprise enough that she had allowed him to actually press his body against her.  Just like that the memory of their time together had flooded her mind, and it had take all her will to surpress it and focus on putting him off.  She had been so close to leaning in and kissing him, which would have been a huge mistake.  She had bragged about not getting into situations she couldn't handle and here she had been in one where she had almost forgotten where they were and who they were pretending to be. She could not be so careless again, especially around him, or he would figure it out.  She would not underestimate his intelligence, she had to keep her distance.  They could be friends but nothing more.  At least until she figured out his game and how to dela with it.

 

She shook the thoughts from her mind as the camp broke down around them.  Today they would confront the bulk of the templars and mages, she needed to stay focused.  Putting on her coat and grabbing her bow and quiver of arrows she quickly walked over and joined Cassandra who was looking toward the path down the cliffs impatiently.  

 

"We must deal with the Templars and Mages quickly, so that the fighting is under control and some semblance of peace can be restored."  Cassandra looked at her as she talked.

 

"Yes, I'm sure everyone at the Crossroads will feel much better if there is less fighting,"  Idrilla smiled.  "Shall we go spank them and send them to bed without supper?"  

 

Cassandra tried to hold back her laugh which led to a sort of snort.  "Must you always be so silly?"  

 

"Yes, I'm the bane of my clan, I never take anything seriously and I'm always in trouble with the Keeper for my sense of humor." Idrilla smiled, "But none of my clansmates were ever bored."  

 

"I can't imagine with you around how anyone could ever be bored, rebel."  Varric chose that moment to walk up to them and join them.

 

"You're using a variation of my name as a nickname?" Idrilla raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"I'm still working on it but so far it does fit."  He teased her.

 

"Ugh, let's just get going, we are wasting daylight."  Cassandra started down the path.  Solas had joined them while Varric had said his last bit and so together they made their way down the steep path, Idrilla taking the lead and hopping from rock to rock.

 

They had just gotten to the bottom of the cliff when the fighting started between a group of templars and mages.  The mages had hired mercenaries to help them with their fight, but most of those swords weren't a match for the trained templars.  The found themselves taking out one side and then the other.  Idrilla had been all for letting them take each other out as much as possible then moving in, but Cassandra was way to righteous to stand by and watch them attack each other.

 

After what seemed like an endless day of battle in which they really only succeeded in taking out the Templar stronghold, they made it to the edge of the farms where they had been told that Dennett and his horses were.  They would need the horses for the Inquisition.  They found a good spot on the edge of the farms to camp and went out about setting up camp.  The scouts and support team with them were experts at setting up the tents at this point and so Idrilla left them to it.  There was a rift nearby and so they went to close it.

 

That night Idrilla fell into a deep and dreamless sleep, too tired to even enter the fade.  Which was good, because after that morning she wasn't sure how strong her defenses were going to be against Solas.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val Royeaux - what fun!

Val Royeaux was just as gross as she remembered it.  She was of the belief that the real reason they wore masks was because their faces were in a constant state of revulsion to the stench.  Like many of the bigger cities there was no hiding the fact that when large amounts of people lived in a place, there was going to be a stench.

They had come here at the bidding of Mother Giselle who had suggested that they meet with the clerics and get some of them to doubt the words being spread about her being a demon.  She wasn’t sure that her being here in person was going to change anyone’s mind but at least it might allow her to meet up with her general perhaps, and see what was happening outside of Ferelden.  It was these thoughts that helped her make it through the initial walk into the city.

They had camped the night before as close as they could without actually being in the city and so this morning they had made their final preparations for going into the city.  They wanted to arrive at just before mid-day when hopefully the crowd would not be as thick.  That had been Leliana’s suggestion.  Idrilla found it difficult to fault her logic, she was familiar with Orlesian habits far more than Idrilla was and so they agreed to try and time their arrival to the square just before the mid-day bells. 

So it was that they approached the square at the appointed time.  There were several people milling about the side streets discussing them and the issue of the day.  She was glad she had taken the time to learn the languages.  She was able to eavesdrop on the conversations without letting anyone know.  The general mood was dour, but hopeful.  She wasn’t sure what brought on the hopeful tone, but then they were met by a scout of Leliana’s just before they were going to be walking down the main path toward the square where the clerics were gathered. 

She focused in on the scout who was talking to Cassandra.  Cassandra scoffed at the people’s fear of them.  But something else the scout had said caught her attention.

“The Templars have been spotted here, or are rumored to be coming?”  This might be an opportunity to get a look at the Templar leadership and determine if they were worth pursuing.

“There have been Templars spotted.  Of course there are some Templars who did not flee the chantry and they will be standing as protection to the chantry mothers on their platform.”  The scout confirmed.

“Oh, they have a platform to stand on do they?”  Idrilla was amused, as if they were going to resolve anything by preaching.

Cassandra asked the scout to report to Leliana this new development.  Idrilla thought that might be a waste because she was certain the spymaster was already aware but, she ignored it and focused instead on the larger crowd in the square.  Her small group of Cassandra, Solas and Varric made their way toward where the clerics were standing by their platform.  It wasn’t a high platform just high enough to elevate them above the crowd.  There was a gallows off to the left and she pointed it out to Cassandra.

“Is that for us?”  Cassandra shook her head. 

“That is where they hang anyone that has been sentenced.”

“Comforting.”  She continued forward.  She was just behind Cassandra and she could sense Solas and Varric standing just behind her.  She was surrounded by help which was good.

The cleric on the platform started to speak and Idrilla was going to face her when she noticed a shadow on the rooftops.  There was definitely a small human shape up on the roof tops in the shadows.  Whoever it was had a bow and was trying to edge her way toward the roof above the where the gallows were. 

They didn’t seem to be trying to point their arrow at anyone at the moment so Idrilla turned back to the cleric in time to have the cleric point to her and call her a false prophet.  Well yeah, she was right about that, but then Idrilla had never claimed the title, others had called her that.

“We come to close the breach and restore the peace.”  Idrilla protested the characterizations.

“It’s true.”  Cassandra added, only to be interrupted by the arrival of a group of Templars led by an older man with greying hair.

“The Templars will bring peace.   See they have returned to Val Royeaux.”    The cleric now had a condescending tone to her voice.  But her triumph was short lived as a Templar walked up to her and punched her in the jaw knocking her to the ground.  When one of the Templars that had been guarding the clerics moved to step in he was told to stand down that the cleric was beneath him.

“Lord Seeker Lucius?”  Cassandra seemed incredulous at what she had just seen.

“Is he the head of the Templars?”  She looked at Varric who only shrugged.

“Lord Seeker, it is imperative that we talk to you.”  Cassandra was almost pleading.  
  
“Silence, you will not address me.  You ought to be ashamed, starting a heretic order and rising up a puppet as the Herald of Andraste.”  His disdain was clear but there was something dead about his eyes.  They didn’t blink once during his speech. 

“Lord Seeker?”  Cassandra looked as if she had been punched.

“But what if she is the Herald of Andraste.”  One of the Templars that had been guarding the cleric asked.

One of the Lord Seeker’s fellows responded with a terse, “You are called to a higher purpose, do not question.”

Idrilla didn’t want to stand by anymore, there was something off, she just couldn’t quite figure out what.  “Why did you come then?  Just to make speeches?”  Idrilla challenged him.  There it was, a look in the eye that held almost nothing.

“I came to see what frightens old women so and to laugh.  Templars, Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protections.  We march.”

With that the Lord Seeker and other Templars left, taking the Templars that had been guarding the clerics with them.

Once the Templars were gone the crowd started to disperse, many of them looking dejected by the way they held their bodies.  It was hard to tell though with the masks on. 

She started walking with the rest of them when an arrow hit the ground in front of them.  There was a note wrapped around the arrow with a red ribbon.  She looked up quickly but didn’t see anyone now.  She wondered if it had been the shadowy figure she had seen earlier.  If so they didn’t seem intent on harm because they would have had a shot earlier with all the distractions going on with the clerics.

Cassandra seemed to be freaking out more than she should be.  Idrilla just took the note from her and read what appeared to be nonsense for the most part.  They looked around for the clues as the notes indicated and found out about someone that they should meet at midnight.

“It appears that man would like to speak to you as well.”  Solas pointed to a young man dressed in a suit standing at attention near the entrance of the square as they made their way back.

She made her way over to him and he bowed to her.  She still was not used to the deference that people showed.  He extended an invitation to her.

“Madame De Fer requests the pleasure of your company at her Salon this evening.”  She read the card to her companions.

“Please let Madame De Fer know that we will try to attend.”  She turned to Cassandra. 

“It looks like we need to do some shopping.”  She giggled.  “Do you know how to wear a dress and mask?” 

Cassandra smirked.  “The invitation was for you.  I do not believe my presence is necessary.” 

Idrilla pouted.  “Not fair.”  She shrugged.  “Well we have two dates tonight.  I need to see about getting something suitable for company.” 

“Why don’t we get a room at an Inn tonight?  We can do everything and then head out tomorrow.”  This suggestion was from Varric.  Everyone agreed that was a reasonable idea so he led them toward an Inn that he was familiar with. 

“I don’t get to Val Royeaux much anymore but when I did for the merchant guild meetings I would stay here.”  He led them in.

After some negotiations that included some very rude stares toward her and Solas, Varric managed to secure them 2 rooms.  They went up to put their stuff in their rooms.  She and Cassandra were on the one side of the hall and Varric and Solas on the other.  Their rooms had 2 small beds so they didn’t have to share.

“I’m going shopping.  I’ll meet you back here so I can change and go to this party.  Then I’ll come back and get you for our midnight rendezvous with our fan from the note.” 

Cassandra looked up as she was leaving.  “I should accompany you, the streets might not be safe.” 

“If you like, or I could ask Varric to join me.”  Idrilla offered.  She felt like he would be less stringent company.

“If you prefer.”  Cassandra accepted with a nod.  Already pulling a book out of her bag to settle down and read.

Idrilla dutifully walked across the hall and knocked on the door for Solas and Varric’s room.  Varric opened it and she noticed Solas behind him on the bed with a book out as well.

“I need to go shopping and Cassandra would feel better if someone accompanied me, do you want to join me?” 

Varric nodded and grabbed Bianca from where he had been polishing her.  “Sure, let’s get you dressed up.”

“If I might accompany you, I would be interested to see if there are any shops that sell books.”  Solas got up.

“Yeah, ok.”  Idrilla hid her dismay behind a smile.  She was going to have to hope there was a store that could distract Solas.  She knew where she needed to go to make contact with her general and she wanted to get her an update.

They headed off to the markets and sure enough Solas found a book vendor and started browsing the wares of the shop.  Idrilla made her way to a popular dress shop that she knew one of her general’s agents was stationed at. 

She walked in and was not surprised at the rude look the human proprietress gave her. 

Varric smoothed things over with his sweet talk.  Talking up the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste whom he pointed at.  He also name dropped Madame De Fer.  He was good at his job, Idrilla admired how quickly he could build up a report with people.

“Please madam, I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but if you could have one of your elves help me, I would appreciate it.”  Since the woman was now being entertained she waved her servant over.

“Help the Herald of Andraste with a presentably dress for this Salon.”  She ordered the elven servant.  The servant for her part just nodded and led the way to the fitting rooms with several dresses over her arm.

When they got into the dressing room, Idrilla waved her hand to cast the silencing spell.  Since Solas wasn’t here and she was pretty certain the others wouldn’t notice, she felt ok using the magic.  The elven girl waited for her nod before speaking.

“You have a message for the general?”  The girl inquired.

“Yes, tell her that Idrilla is fine and has found some of Fen’Harel’s agents.” Idrilla shrugged out of her clothes to try on the dress that the elven girl handed her.

“Do you wish her to know that you are the Herald of Andraste.”  The elven girl made some adjustments and then the dress was fitted properly.  Idrilla was not one in the mood for fancy dress so she was fine with something that was adequate.

“Yes, go ahead and tell her.  Tell her it will be difficult to stay in touch directly but I will try and keep her up to date.  I’m going to be helping the inquisition for quite a while and so she may be on her own in trying to work through the Orlesian problem.”

“Very well, I believe the dress is the best option.”  She bowed slightly to Idrilla.  Idrilla lowered the magic sound barrier and put her armor back on, surrendering the dress back to the elven woman.  She walked out of the fitting room to find Varric and the lady laughing over some story of his.

“I believe I have found what I needed.  Can the dress be delivered to the inn we are staying at by 6 bells?”  She asked the proprietress.

“Of course Madame Herald.”  She nodded.  “Master Tethras, a pleasure.”

With that she dismissed them from her shop.  Idrilla and Varric wandered back to the booksellers to find Solas just finishing up a purchase of a couple of books.

The trio made their way back to the Inn.  Idrilla went to take a nap in her room to prepare for the night.

 

She wished she could be surprised at the snooty human’s tone when he challenged her to a dual, but he was like so many other human men, smelling of alcohol and all talk.  She was going to suggest they take it outside so she wouldn’t have to shed blood on their hosts floor when she felt the burst of magic and the Marquis was frozen.

She glanced up at the voice from the stairs.

“My dear Marquis, how awful of you, to be rude to a guest in my house.”  She came over and stood in front of the Marquis.  “Whatever shall I do with you.”

“My lady since it is your honor that he has besmirched, what would you have me do with him?” She glanced at Idrilla.  Idrilla just shrugged.

“Do whatever you wish with him, I don’t care.” 

Madame De Fer then sent the Marquis off with a scathing comment about his chevalier honor and how he was not fit to be at the tourney, whatever that was.

“I’m so delighted you could attend.  I’ve been so looking forward to meeting you.”  Madame De Fer was oozing superiority but she seemed courteous.

They discussed the inquisition and Madame De Fer’s leadership of the loyal mages as she called them.  While Idrilla could not agree that the Templars were necessary, she did admire Vivienne’s conviction.  There was no doubt she was a powerful mage.  And since she was very much integrated into Orlesian society she might be helpful to the inquisition.

“Very well Madame De Fer, the Inquisition welcomes your aid.”  With that Idrilla took her leave.  She assured Vivienne that whenever she could make it to Haven with her entourage was fine.

Once back at the hotel she quickly dressed back in her armor.  They had just enough time to make it to the rendezvous from the notes.  She was prepared for anything and so they made quick work of the guards that attacked them.  She was not prepared for the fireball that was launched at her from the room they were about to enter but she managed to dodge it at the last second. 

They had to listen to a bit of the bragging from whoever the person was, when a blonde elven girl with a bow approached and shot him through the throat. 

Idrilla approached the girl tentatively.

“Well you got the notes well enough.  You her, you glow.”  Idrilla shook her head, not sure she followed.

“You sent the notes?  What’s going on here?” 

“I don’t know, my people said he was worth looking into for you so I sent the notes to you.  I don’t know him from manners.”

“You’re people?  City elves?”  Could this be one of her general’s?

“No people, people.”  The girl made no sense.

“Look it’s like this my people say, look into this, so we do.  Look I’m Sara, this is cover, get around it.  There are more but they have no breeches.  I got tipped to their supply shed.  No breeches.”  At this Sara started laughing and some men with no pants came charging their way.  Once they were dispatched Idrilla turned back to Sara. 

“You could have taken their weapons.” Idrilla pointed out.

“Yeah, but no breeches.”  At this Idrilla joined in the laughter. 

“You got people that will buy that pish right?”  Sara pointed at a sack that was stuffed full of pants. 

Why not, Idrilla thought to herself and picked it up.

“Right, I’d like to join up with you, help you put things back to normal.” 

“Ok, so you have spies?”  She was trying to think how Sara would contribute, she was a good bowman, no doubt about that from the action earlier.

“Look it’s like this, you have spies that look at the top, but I have people that know people that are little people.  They don’t know what they know but they know when something isn’t right.  So they tell my friends, and my friends look into it.  We’re friends, friends of Red Jenny.  There’s me and someone in Kirkwall and couple in Starkhaven I think.”

Idrilla paused.  She had heard of the Friends of Red Jenny before.  This was a good opportunity as the group could be elusive.

“Alright, the inquisition would love to have you join.”  Idrilla offered her hand to Sara who shook it enthusiastically.

“Yes, get in before you get too big.  That’ll get you in good. I’ll see you back in Haven, Herald.  This will be grand.”

“Are we sure?”  Cassandra finally asked shaking her head in bemusement.

“We need all the help we can get Cass.” 

“Well one thing’s for sure.”  Varric chimed in.  “I doubt things will ever be dull.”  He laughed. 

Idrilla chanced a glance at Solas but he was looking at where Sara had left with a look of consideration she didn’t like.  She didn’t like the idea of him planting spies within the inquisition even though she was doing the same.  But she knew it was likely inevitable, but she didn’t think for a moment that him and Sara would get along so she dismissed her worry.

“Shall we head back and get some sleep so we can leave in the morning?”  With a nod they made their way back to the inn.

 

The next morning they were leaving town when they received what Idrilla was hoping was the last surprise of the trip.  Grand Enchanter Fiona approached them from behind.  After some back and forth she invited them to meet the mages in Redcliff.  It was at least a start of heading toward someone they could ally with to get the breach closed.  So Idrilla decided to call the trip successful.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally they were back in Haven for a couple of days of rest.  They were likely going to be heading back out to the Hinterlands, but for now at least she could relax in privacy and let down her a guard a bit.  It was the idea of a hot bath and a chance to evaluate their decisions that she left a day of chantry meetings only to be brought up short by a man with armor and short cropped hair standing by the chantry doors trying to catch someone’s attention.

“Can I help you?”  She stopped in front of what she had assumed was a man but on closer inspection was a woman. 

“I’ve been trying to get someone important to deliver a message.”  She was glancing down at her armor.

“You can give me your message.”  She wasn’t anxious to get into a long conversation but the woman’s armor was very good and it was obvious she was important to whoever had sent her.

“The captain of our mercenary group, the Bull’s Chargers invites you to see us in action against a Tevinter force on the storm coast.  He offers this information for free.”

“Is it a very large mercenary group?”  She was interested in the idea of having mercenaries to supplement their numbers, if they were good.

“We’re led by The Iron Bull, come see in action and you won’t be disappointed.”  The woman gave her a respectful nod.

“Very well, it will take us some time to get there; did you want to travel back with us?”  She figured she could probe her for questions on the trip.  If she wanted to portray herself as a man, she had no problem with that.

“Thank you.  That would be a welcome relief from trying to get back on my own.”  The woman/man in front of her nodded.

“Your name?”  She figured she would need to know that.

“You can call me Krem.”  Again she bowed.

“Well Krem, we will leave in the morning.  I need to go inform people to be ready to leave.  Make yourself at home at the tavern.  We have food and good drink.  Varric is down there most of the time he’ll take care of you.  He’s a dwarf with an amazing chest, you can’t miss him.

They parted ways and she made her way back into the chantry to inform Leliana of the new development.

 

The Storm Coast had definitely earned its name.  The rain was nonstop and when they arrived just before supper, they parted ways with Krem, all soaked to the bone.  Krem was continuing on to the camp his mercenary group setup.  He assured them the ambush would be taking place on the following morning just on the beach below the cliffs where they were camped.  The Charger’s camp was closer down to the beach.  The Tevinter forces were in a cave almost directly below, but because of the cliff height was not directly accessible.  The plan was for the charges to close in on the Tevinter camp and draw them out.

Leliana had informed her that they had sent scouts to the Storm Coast because there were rumors of Grey Warden activity.  She had told Idrilla of a Grey Warden rumored in the Hinterlands as well.  Leliana was concerned because they have not heard from the Scouts on the Storm Coast and the mission status was currently unknown.  The timing of them going there was fortuitous.

They found the base camp that Leliana had told them about.  By the time they reached it Idrilla was soaked through her clothes and quickly made her way into one of the tents that had been set up with her and started disrobing.  She assumed Cassandra entered behind her so she was somewhat shocked when she turned and saw Solas standing there.  Luckily she had only pulled off her coat and was left in her undershirt.  However since it was soaked through, you could clearly see the outline of her smalls through it.  She noticed the tips of his ears turn a bit pink, so she decided that casual was called for.

“What’s up, Solas?”  She sat down to take off her boots.

“I thought I would help you dry your clothes out,” He too, seemed intent on ignoring the intimacy of the situation. 

“That would be great.”  She smiled then.  If he was going to volunteer to cast ruins to keep her clothes dry on the inside and warm she was not going to turn him down.  She had been mulling if she could get away with it herself.

He set about casting a couple of ruins on her coat and then handing her a couple of stones with ruins on them for her pants and boots.  He turned and left the tent quickly.

She took the ruins and put one in her pants.  Since Cassandra had not joined her she quickly cast a ruin on her smalls and her undershirt as well, hoping the ruins that Solas had done would cover it.

She had just started putting her now dry boots when Cassandra entered carrying a few of the stones as well.

“I will admit that having Solas here is a good thing.”  Cassandra also started putting the stones in her clothing, sighing as they worked their magic and dried her clothes and heated them a small bit.

“Mmhmm.”  Idrilla nodded.  “It would appear that the rain never stops here, so being dry and warm will be very nice.” 

“I hope he does the same for Varric or we will never hear the end of it.”  Cassandra put her now warm and dry boots back on as well.

They made their way back to the cooking fires where an area had been set up under a canopy that kept the rain out for them to eat in.  There were additional fires around the camp to help keep it warm, so there was more light and smoke than they were used to.  Still once they got settled in, the hot stew from the fire kept them warm.  At this point Harding came back from her scouting duty.

“You’re worship, no one informed me you were here or I would have greeted you earlier.”  Harding grabbed her bowl and joined them.

“We’ve had some trouble.”  Idrilla noticed the worried expression on Harding’s face and decided to skip the jokes for once.

“What kind of trouble?”  Idrilla put down her spoon and gave Harding her full attention.

“We sent some scouts out to deal with a group of bandits in the area.  They haven’t returned and we haven’t found any traces of them in our searches.”

“We’ll have to look into right away once we finish this business with The Chargers and the Tevinters.”  Idrilla promised.

The next morning they were treated to the site of a battle below their camp.

“It looks like they’re having fun without us.  We can’t let them hog it all.” With that Idrilla made her way to the ledge and started picking off fighters with her arrows.

Solas came up next to her and started freezing some of the Vints so that Cassandra, Varric and her could take them out.

It wasn’t long before it was just the four of them and the Chargers.  She made her way down to the large Qunari with the widest horns she had ever seen.

“Iron Bull I presume?”  She made her way straight to him.

“Yeah, the horns give it away.”  He walked over toward where there was some rocks to sit on.  “Come on, have a seat, drinks are coming.”

They sat and Krem brought them each a tankard.  She could see the good natured teasing between Iron Bull and his First Lieutenant.  She enjoyed it for a few moments, taking a break from her own pressures for a moment. 

She zoned back into the conversation when Bull asked her if she was interested in hiring the Chargers.

“They seem like an excellent company.” She nodded.

“They are, but you’re not just getting them, you’re getting me.  Need a front line bodyguard, I’m your man.  The bigger the better.” He got a serious glint in his one eye.  “There’s something else you should know, ever hear of the Ben Hassrath?”

She knew the name and shrugged she saw no point in denying it.  “I’ve heard of them.”

He clarified that he was indeed a spy for the Ben Hassrath.  She had to give him credit he had balls.

“Well, shit.”  She looked over at her group.  She could almost see how Solas was going to take this, he would never agree with the Qunari way of life, Cassandra would probably be neutral and Varric probably wouldn’t care other than the fact that Kirkwall had suffered under Qunari in the past.

“All right, you’re hired.”  She made her decision, worst case scenario she would take him out if it became a problem.

He went to get his crew gathered together after some good natured teasing from his crew.

“We’re going to be looking for some missing scouts out here, would you like to join us?”  She offered to the Iron Bull.

“Yeah, let me send the crew on to Haven then and I’ll join you.”  He turned back to Krem and talked to him.

Her eyes noted the way he never quite turned completely with her at his back, probably to try and see out of the corner of his eye where she was.

She walked deliberately out of his site and noticed him stiffen just a bit.  So he had definitely been paying attention.  That was good.  At least he was good at his job. 

She had a feeling she and him were going to have some interesting times ahead.  She moved back into this field of vision and walked towards the rest of her group waiting for him to join them.

“Everyone, this is Iron Bull, he’s going to be joining us. He’s a Qunari spy.” 

Varric laughed at her bluntness, Cassandra looked shocked and as predicted Solas couldn’t hide the distaste in his expression quick enough for her not to see it.

“It’s ok though, he’s going to cooperate to help fix this mess.  Let’s go find us some missing scouts.”

She walked away knowing they would follow, once they figured out what order they were going to walk in.


	11. Chapter 11

“Five gold on the dragon.” She looked back at Varric to make sure he caught her bet.  At his nod she turned back to enjoy the show.

 

“That is badass.”  Bull was staring as well, in awe.

 

“I’ll take that bet.” Varric said,  “I think the Giant might have an edge.”

 

“Bull you want in?”  She nudged him.

 

“Oh yeah, Dragon.”  He nodded.

 

“Solas and Cass?”  Solas just scoffed and Cassandra huffed and sat down on a nearby rock and started cleaning her sword.  But Idrilla could tell she was covertly watching the fight.

 

They had rounded the cliff face to another part of the beach when they came upon the giant and dragon fighting on the other end.  They couldn’t really move forward without going past them.  And they were still on the trail of the Grey Wardens who were looking for someone.

 

“Look!” Bull pointed with excitement.  “Lightning, the thing shoots lightning.”

 

Solas took on his scholar look. “Different dragons are capable of different attacks depending on their breed.  This one is obviously of a family that can create lightning.  Fascinating.” 

 

“Yeah, and it’s pretty.”  Idrilla added helpfully.

 

She grinned impishly when Varric burst out a quick laugh next to her.  “Leave it to you Rebel to appreciate how they look.”

 

“Just think how pretty that skin would be on my armor.”  She nodded.

 

“Are we going to kill it?”  Bull was actually rubbing the grip of his great axe in a rather disturbing way.

 

“Well we have to get past them at some point.  Let’s see the outcome of this fight and then figure out which one we might have to deal with.  I’d rather not have to deal with both.”

 

They watched the fight for a bit longer when the Dragon seemingly took off in a huff and flew out over the water to an island further out.

 

“Who knew the dragon would turn out to be a chicken.”  She handed Varric five gold and Bull did the same.

 

“Giant it is.”  She knocked an arrow on her bow and started forward.

 

“This is going to be great!  I think I’m going to like working for you.” Bull had his axe at the ready.  The rest of them formed up and they moved forward.

 

There were a couple of Tevinter soldiers in the way, they made quick work of them and quickly moved on to the giant. 

 

She took up a spot on a bit of higher ground to give her shots better leverage as Cassandra and Bull traded off hitting at the creatures knees.  Varric was peppering the giants face with shots and Solas was trying to freeze the spots where Cassandra and Bull were hitting it.

 

They managed to get it down to its knees and after that it was a matter of wearing down until it finally collapsed. 

 

“We will let the next scouts we come by to come collect any valuables around here.  Let’s keep on the trail of the Wardens.”  She gathered up some of her arrows that hadn’t broken when giant fell and continued on down the beach the rest falling into step behind her.

 

Other than the fact that it rained constantly they had been fairly successful in their work, she had gained a mercenary company calling themselves the Blades of Hessarian.  They had indicated that they were loyal to her, not the inquisition but that for now those were the same and she was satisfied.  If the time came she could use a group of good fighters.  She told them to watch and keep her up to date on any Tevinter activity on the coast.  It would be good to have their eyes out here.  She informed the inquisition scouts at the camp to work with the Blades on scouting.

 

They came to the base of another cliff, the top would either hold the last of the Grey Warden information they could find in this area or it wouldn’t but either way they would have to make their way up there.  There was a pathway that led around the one side and meandered its way up.  Idrilla was tired of this place though so she started up the cliff face.  There were some gradual slopes that she could just get a good foothold to climb with.

 

She heard Solas sigh below loudly but Iron Bull seeing what she was about joined her on the climb.  He was surprisingly nimble for someone so big.  Varric, Solas and Cassandra just watched from below and continued on the path.

 

“We’re so totally going to beat them to the top.” She laughed looking at Iron Bull who grinned at her.

 

“I’m with you, boss.”  He was on a ledge just next to hers. 

 

They climbed quickly and she only lost her footing once but he caught her before she could fall more than a couple feet.  When they got to the top they found the remains of a campfire and some papers.  Whatever or whoever the Wardens had been looking for they had left.

 

Her and Bull sat next to a rock and passed a bottle that Bull had in his pack.  It was some potent stuff, so by the time that the others joined them she was enjoying the colors of the landscape a bit too much.  She wasn’t so drunk that she couldn’t walk but they didn’t know that.  A devious plan formed in her mind.  She went to get up and stumbled on purpose.

 

She started giggling.  “My legs don’t seem to want to work.”

 

Solas for his part just glared at her.  “You guys have gotten drunk out here?”   His disapproval goaded her into walking unsteadily toward him, until she could poke his chest, which she didn’t quite hit, poking the space between his arm and his chest instead and almost stumbling into him.

 

He caught her arms and held her as stead y as he could.

 

“Hey I’m not drunk,” Bull proceeded to stand up and hoist his axe without the slight bit of unsteadiness. “I told her to take smaller drinks.”  He grinned unrepentantly.  “The wardens have moved on so there’s nothing more here to do for now.”

 

“Ugh, Varric, can you help her on the path?”  Cassandra turned and headed back down the path they had just come up.

 

“Me?”  Varric held up his hands at Cassandra’s glare.  Idrilla giggled some more for effect and stepped away from Solas faking a trip and landing on her butt.  She was pretty sure that Bull had noticed how she had caught herself because he was looking directly at her with a thoughtful gaze in his eye.

 

“Five Gold I can make it down the mountain faster than you lot.”  She glanced at Varric who looked at her sharply and caught on.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Cassandra dismissed her.  Solas for his held up his hands and indicated he wasn’t going to help her.

 

She took the moment to step toward the cliff edge and jumped down the side, gliding along the edge of the ridge they had climbed up earlier.  She did a series of jumps and slides and before long was at the bottom.

 

She was arranging her arrows when Bull caught up to her.

 

“Pretty mean. I thought Cassandra was going to destroy all the trees on the way down, she still might be.  And I think Solas might have said some very nasty things in that language of his.”

 

“Ooh what did he say?”  She put on her innocent face.

 

“I don’t know, I didn’t listen to it.  I jumped down just after you did and didn’t hear it all.” 

 

“I suppose no one took the bet.” She had forgotten to get Varric’s acknowledgement.

 

“Well you left before anyone could accept.”  Bull nodded.  “But for your balls in doing that, and putting that look on Solas’ face here’s a couple of gold.”  He handed her the coins.

 

She took the coins and bowed.  “Glad I could be of service.”

 

“And I’m glad that my concern is worth the money.”  Solas walked up to them.  He couldn’t have left with Cassandra and Varric then because she could just barely see them winding their way down the path.

 

“Did you climb down?”  She was kind of impressed. She didn’t think he had it in him to take such risks anymore.  It didn’t fit with his stodgy old man look.

 

“I have ways of getting up and down cliffs too.”  He said mockingly.  “Now if you are done with the childish antics once Cassandra and Varric are here we can be on our way.”

 

“The horses are waiting for us at the base camp, then we can head back to the Hinterlands.  We need to find Leliana’s Warden contact and see if he knows anything about what’s going on with the Wardens.”  She put on her business like demeanor. 

 

Idrilla pushed the slight hurt away she felt when  Solas had called her antics childish, but she supposed that meant the reckless act was working.  She never got emotional when acting unlike herself in the past, what was wrong with her?  Of course she had never had to act unlike herself around him in the past.  She wondered if she was taking it too far?  But she had to keep him off her scent for as long as possible.  If he found her out, she wasn’t sure if she was ready for what that would mean.

 

She caught Iron Bull watching her and smiled at him warmly.

 

“I think we work well together Bull.”  She smiled a genuine smile at him.

 

“I go where you go Boss, even if it’s crazy and nuts.”  He shrugged, giving her that grin of his back.

 

Solas just snorted in disgust again.  “If you two are done with your mutual admiration, perhaps we can now continue to the base camp and get out of this wet weather.  Cassandra and Varric had caught up to them.  Varric gave her a big grin and Cassandra ignored her and continued on the path toward the camp.

 

She would have to make it up to Cassandra somehow.  She liked the Seeker and truth be told, admired her for her convictions, even if they were misguided.

 

They left the storm coast shortly after heading back toward the Hinterlands where there was apparently a Grey Warden, and more questions than answers so far.


	12. Chapter 12

She was pretty sure that she shouldn’t have missed the jump.  It was only about a gap of five feet or so.  But she had been messing around and misjudged the gap, something she hadn’t done since she was a little girl, who knows how many eons ago.    She started laughing.  When she started with the laughter she found it almost impossible to stop.  The look on Solas’ face sent her into a new wave of laughter.  He was looking at her with what could only be a mixture of disbelief and disapproval, it looked like disapproval was winning.     

 

“Oy Solas,” she knew she had best get this under control soon, but seeing him looking down at her in disbelief set her into a new wave of laughter.  When she could breathe again she yelled up at him.  “I believe I owe you a gold, that was my first stupid mistake.  Beaten by a gap of a few feet.”  She had to stop because the laughter took over again.

 

“Boss, you ok?”  Iron Bull seemed as amused by her fall as she was. 

 

“Yeah, I think I landed hard on my pride though.”  She got up slowly checking to see if there was any major injury.  She had landed hard on her backside but fortunately there was a large cushion of grass where she had fallen.  Nothing seemed broken just some bruises.  She would wait to fix them until later, if she couldn’t walk them off.

 

“Let me come back around up there and try again.”  She started making her way toward the hillside that would lead back up to the top of the tower.

 

“I got it boss.”  Iron Bull had the shard in his hand. 

 

“Awwww, ok.  Meet me at the top of the hill then we’ll go over and get the next one.”  She heard Cassandra saying “Always” to Blackwall the Grey Warden they had recruited earlier that morning.

 

Blackwell’s answering chuckle was met with Varric’s insistence that usually things just worked out for Idrilla.

 

Idrilla felt a rush of gratitude to her dwarven friend sticking up for her.  She came around the corner to find Solas at her side suddenly, he must have fade stepped.  Who were the Seeker and this newcomer to judge her actions?

 

“Are you hurt Idrilla?”  Solas spoke quietly, seeming to sense her stiffen at the Warden’s chuckling.

 

“Just my pride.”  She grimaced, she could feel the bruises on her backside but she wasn’t sure if she wanted him touching her right now, not even as a healer.  He stopped her with a hand on her arm.

 

“Let me, there’s no reason to be in pain the rest of the day. And riding will be painful if you’re badly bruised.”  He waited for her permission.

 

She tried to ignore the flip her stomach did when he grabbed her arm, she looked at him but saw only concern.

 

She nodded finally, acknowledging that it would not do to be in pain when riding the horses as they would want to move quickly.

 

He made quick work of it, his healing magic moving over her posterior and he was done before the others got to them.   He also handed her a bottle of a healing draught just in case.

 

She took it and handed the bottle back, smiling as Bull and Varric came up to her.  She reached into her pouch and pulled out a gold coin. 

 

“Here Solas, it’s only fair, I made a mistake and I got hurt.”  He took it grudgingly and tucked it into his robe. 

 

“You bet him you wouldn’t get hurt?”  Varric laughed, “You do know you’re the first into a fight right?”

 

“Yes, but the bet was that I would make a mistake and get myself hurt.  Not that I would get hurt in a fight.  I misjudged the jump and I got hurt, it’s fair.”

 

Solas nodded and then motioned toward the cliff face further up the hill.  “I believe the last shard is up the hill there.”

 

They waited for the two other warriors to catch up with them and then gathered up the last shard.  They had defeated the bandits and gained the key to somewhere , but weren’t sure exactly where as of yet. 

 

“We should head up to Redcliff, we can probably make it by supper time.  They’ll have an inn right?”  She looked at Cassandra.

 

“They should yes.”  Cassandra agreed.

 

“Great, I’m starving, let’s go.”  They rode back toward the crossroads that would then lead them on to Redcliff and where the bulk of the mage rebellion was located. 

 

They had closed a couple of rifts near here, gathered up some bear pelts and claws and found some more of the saga of Tyrdda Bright-Axe, she couldn’t wait to learn more.  It was a fascinating tale so far.  

 

They were approaching Redcliff to hear a guard ordering the gate closed and sure enough she felt the tingle in her hand signaling a rift ahead.  She got off her horse.  “Rift ahead, let’s kill us some demons.”

 

Bull and Varric dismounted and came up on either side of her, Bull standing just ahead of her.  Cassandra, all business came up on the other side of Varric to take the lead.  Blackwall followed her lead and brought himself up on the other side of Bull.  They moved forward at her nod.  She took a place off to the side when they saw the first Demons starting to emerge from the rift.  The air around the rift seemed to shimmer weirdly.  She moved over to try and get a shot at a demon closer to the city gate.  She wasn’t sure what happened but suddenly her movements felt like they were being restricted, try as she might she couldn’t move with her usual speed.  She moved back toward where she was before and the sensation disappeared. 

 

When they had finally killed everything and she closed the rift, she looked at Solas.  “What was wrong there, I felt like I couldn’t move fast at all.  And yet that one demon was moving like it was super fast.”

 

“It appears this rift altered time around it, speeding up some areas and slowing down other areas.”

 

“Well that doesn’t sound good.” She replied a bit irritated at his calm tone.

 

“We know very little about these rifts, we should be careful.”  Cassandra added with her usual caution

 

She nodded and turned as the gate guard came back toward them from where she had ran off to.  “You closed the rift, thank the Maker.  Open the gates!” She commanded the soldiers on the inside.

 

The gates slowly opened and Idrilla and her crew followed the guard into Redcliff.    One of Leliana’s scouts jogged up to them.

 

“We told the grand enchanter you were on your way, but you should know.  No one was expecting you to come.”

 

“No one?”  She was puzzled.  Had Fiona assumed she would not accept the invite in Val Royeaux?

 

Just then an Elvan mage came up to them.  “Greetings agents of the inquisition.  Redcliff is under the command of Magister Alexius now.  He’s not here yet but should arrive shortly.  You may speak with the former grand enchanter at the inn in the meantime if you wish.”

 

Idrilla took a moment to process that.  Magister?  As in a Tevinter magister?  What had the mages done?

 

She looked at her companions but they appeared as puzzled or disturbed as she was.

 

“Solas, Blackwall, stay with the horses in case we need to get out of here quickly.  Cassandra, Varric, Bull you’re with me.  Let’s go see what’s going on.


End file.
